Calianne's Story
by KiariKyoKiba
Summary: Calianne is the youngest Salvatore. Sick of being alone and hearing that Stefan was going to Mystic Falls, Cali decided to join him and get him out before anything lasting could happen. Of course she did not know Elena Gilbert existed. Cali then finds herself getting unwillingly pulled into the 'lets save Elena' mess. Much better then Summary. Follows Season 1.
1. Pilot

**Hey this is my first fan fiction so… any type of reviews would be appreciated. **

**So this is basically a Vamp Diaries redone fan fiction. Damon and Stefan have a sister named: Calianne. She's Stefan's twin. She will have a friendship History with Kol before he was daggered – since personally he was just shoved to the side. She is like Stefan when he's the 'Ripper'. **

**Main parings will be: Cali/Klaus – when he appears. Elena/Stefan. Elena/Damon. And mostly cannon couples. **

**If I've done any mistakes, tell me so I can fix it.**

**This will start in Season 1… so here it goes. **

**I own nothing but Cali. **

**Pilot**

The dark-haired girl watched as the dark-haired boy wrote in his journal. "Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. Why must you pour your heart into a journal? They can easily go missing or be read". She finally spoke growing bored with the silence.

The dark-haired boy named Stefan looked up at his twin and sighed. "Why are you here? No, don't answer that. You live to annoy me Calles, along with Damon." He closed the journal silently before standing up and placing it gently back in its place. "While on the subject of journals, don't you have a few diaries lying around?"

Calianne laughed bitterly. "They're all from my human years Stef. I don't write anything down anymore." Why would she? She did not want to be reminded of things best forgot. She still remembered writing in her diary as a human. All those memories… they were left in her room under her floor boards, where no one – mainly _certain_ people – would find them. "And besides don't you remember; I burned them all once I was turned".

And even when she had written in on over the years it always missed out certain facts. Facts that she was adamant never saw the light of day. How could one write things when they ignored it for the most part? And besides if _they_ did find out about it… Calianne shuddered to think about it.

"So why are you here Calles, you don't follow me around much since I'm 'boring'." Stefan looked at his twin silently wondering if she had an alliterative motive. He wouldn't be surprised if she did, she always had some reason to hang out with him when he was on the 'bunny safe diet'. She like their older brother fed on human blood but she was also like him in the aspect she lost herself too much in the kill and lost all sense of reality until after the kill. The only difference between them in that moment was he would be swallowed by guilt, while she would carry on like nothing had happened.

Cali sighed as she looked at her elder brother. "I'm going to try to live with you. I've come to try to get used to you while you're on your…'diet'. But I still like 'ripper Stefan' better." She would not lie to him, she promised herself years ago. She would only tell truths and half-truths but never lies. But that would be lies, she had lied to him before, lies that he would find out about. Lies he would tell their older brother about, lies that could rip apart their family, lies she had gave him to give him hope.

"Well…you go feed while I get ready for school. You can drive don't want to damage your precious male ego by getting driven to school by your younger sister." Laughing she bounded out his room and down the stairs. Going into the kitchen she looked at the middle-aged man who sat at the counter frowning, drinking his vervain coffee.

"Don't be so blue Zach. I promise not to get noticed. Besides I just have to find out why Stefan's here before Dame gets here and then find a way to make them leave. I may not like this town but I don't want another 1864 Battle of Willow Creek incident. One was one too many."

Smiling she turned around and walked out the door shouting "Stef come on we're going to be late!"

The man named Zach sighed "That's exactly what I'm worried about Aunt Cali. What are you going to do to pass the time? Who has to die? You always leave dead bodies behind intentional or unintentional". He then looked at his drink shaking his head "all I need is any of you three going on a killing spree."

* * *

Elsewhere two girls were in a car driving to school. The dark-skinned girl started to speak to the olive-skinned girl. "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break of and turn into little resort islands… Elena! Back in the car."

The olive-skinned girl Elena jumped startled. "I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm so sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…"

Bonnie shook her head in exasperation. "That I'm psychic now."

Elena smiled and laughed "Ok, then predict something about me."

Bonnie the frowned in concentration but before she could say anything a crow hit the car.

Stopping in shock they stared out the car "What was that?!" Bonnie turned around to her friend. "Oh, my god! Elena, are you Ok?"

Getting over her shock Elena looked at her friend "it's ok. I'm fine."

"It was like a bird or something. I t came out of nowhere."

Elena laugh nervously "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

Bonnie smiled. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

* * *

Cali looked around as Stefan talked to the secretary, well more like, compelled the secretary. A nearby conversation quickly stole her interest; it wasn't the conversation but the voice.

"All I see is back." That voice sounded like _her_. But it couldn't be, she was either locked in a tomb or in France somewhere. But a different tone was being used. Sadness mixed with curiosity and laughter not the usual seductive, mysterious and secretive tone she remembered. A tone she loathed with all her heart.

Listening she heard the voice say jokingly. "You're really trying to run whole psychic thing into their ground, huh?" Another voice replied "pretty much."

A few moments later she walked out the door following Stefan but just as they got to the men's room, _she_ walked out. _She_ looked the exact same, just without wavy or curled hair. _Her _eyes were sad but happy instead of secretive. _Her _face showed she was more trusting than mischievous. _She _smelled different. _Her __heart_ was _beating_ fast instead of Slow. _She _looked and seemed human. _She _had running blood, blood flowing through her veins, blood that sung to the children of the damned.

Cali shook her head she would not fail; she was trying to go cold turkey as long as she could. And talking/thinking of cold turkey, 1922 was the year it began to reference drugs etc… the same year Stefan had been a ripper again… her favourite year… she had always thought it a symbol of something…

Anyway that was beside the point the point was she was going to go and bypass the promise she made Zach and kill the girl.

Stefan sighed he knew this was going to happen but this soon… what was he thinking of course it was going to happen on the first day. He smiled as he walked into the men's room after Elena moved out the way but that was before his sister walked in behind him. "Stefan, please, would you be kind enough to explain" her voice made it clear he was forced to answer.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the region." Mr Tanner prattled on telling Cali things she already knew.

Cali looked out the window in history. First day and she already wanted to kill three people, that was bad. The _girl_ was named Elena Gilbert. One of Mystic Falls founding families, which meant she would learn about vampires soon. Looked like _Her_. Parents died in a car accident last year in spring. Was in the car when they died she lived with a cool Aunt and younger brother named Jeremy. Jeremy did drugs and had a crush on Vicki Donovan. Elena's ex-boyfriend Matt's – the footballers – little sister, hooked up while on drugs. Did not like her Uncle John Gilbert much.

Best friends are: Caroline Forbes – daughter of Elizabeth 'Liz' Forbes – the sheriff and workaholic mother - and Bill Forbes – gay absent father - both on council.

And Bonnie Bennett Daughter of Abby Bennett Wilson – absent mother and Rudy Hopkins – father that wants nothing to do with witchcraft. The Granddaughter of Sheila Bennett and Emily Bennett's descendant. Doesn't believe in the supernatural at this moment in time. Protected by Damon – he promised Emily for some reason.

She knew all this by sixth period so it was safe to say Cali was a happy vampire. Standing up at the end of the bell she strolled out the door leaving Stefan to catch up.

* * *

Hours later when Stefan was at the grill with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, Cali was relaxing in a chair when Zach stormed in. "You promised Aunt Cali. You said you wouldn't kill anyone!"

Cali opened her eyes and glared at her nephew. "What lies are you prattling on about?" When he handed her the news paper she looked spoke not looking at him. "It seems we are to be having a family reunion Zachary".

Getting up she walked towards the door when Zach sighed "why did you come here? You don't belong here anymore." It only took a few seconds for her to have him against the wall by his throat.

"Do not ask such tedious questions Zachary. I came here for my beloved brothers. That is all you shall need to know. And watch you tone with me child, the next time you raise your voice at me it shall be your last." She then squeezed his throat harder to emphasize "And the Stefan you will cry for help too, remember he's the one that changed me and Dame, Zachary. And he can be as bad as me." Laughing she dropped him on the ground. "Father meant nothing to me. I shed no tears at his funeral after Stefan killed him; don't make me kill you to, for I shall shed no tears for you either". With that she walked up the stairs to her bedroom and softly closed the door.

* * *

The next day in History Mr Tanner was going on about the 'Battle of Willow Creek'. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in the battle? Ms Bennett?"

Cali smiled at Bonnie replied with "Um…a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Fake, was the Battle, just the council's slightly clever lie to hide the killing of Vamps in 1864. She did have to admit it was a smart lie though.

She then listened in when Mr Tanner started on Elena and shook her head when Stefan answered instead. "There were 364 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct. Mister..?"

"Salvatore."

Now Mr Tanner looked interested. "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

Both Stefan and Cali looked at each other with a secretive look that only Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt caught. "Distant" he finally decided on.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

Cali frowned and then lifted her hand, _no_ way was some _teacher _going to tell her brother what was right and what was wrong. "Excuse me sir. But there _were_ 27 casualties. Confederate soldiers set the church on fire believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong and 27 people paid with their lives, sir."

Stefan laughed and finished for her. "The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr Tanner."

Mr Tanner looked at Cali. "And you are?"

"I'm Calianne Salvatore, twin to Stefan Salvatore. If you looked at your register, you would already know this." Everyone looked at Cali in shock, while Stefan muttered "she's already trying to get detention."

"Detention. Ms Salvatore! After school" Mr Tanner spoke still red in the face. Cali just leaned back on her chair, smiling.

* * *

Cali walked past some trees in the woods, trying to hide the fact she was uncomfortable. A girl named Cassidy traillign behind her. "Jake, said he would be here. Sorry." She turned around to the girl, feigning sadness. "He must be a real jerk. Telling me to come and get you and then standing you up."

Cassidy blushed and moved her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry. He does this all the time. He's probably waiting for me at the party." Cassidy sighed. "Thanks, though." As she turned around to leave she bumped into a body. Looking up at the face she stumbled back in shock. "How? Y-you w-were just there."

"Stand still. Shh, don't make a sound. Calm down your pulse" Cali compelled the girl. "You probably know this by now but I'm not human. I'm a vamp. And I'm Hungry. I tried to feed on bunnies for Stef, but… it's just not filling, ya know." She then sat down on the ground. Cassidy barely noticed the fact she was as far away from a tree as she could get. "I would have you running away and screaming, but then all my fun would be ruined. Stef would hear and then come and save you and be disappointed in me. I don't want him to know, so don't worry you'll live, sadly. You just won't remember."

Standing up she walked over to the silently crying girl. Lifting up the blonde hair she tilted the girl's hair to the side, leading her head down she let the welcome change of her face come over her as she smelt the blood. And with that she gently bit down, and drank Cassidy's blood.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" tore through Cali's haze. Dropping the body she looked down and sighed. "Great I killed her. Now I have to get rid of the body." She then winced "I mean the body parts." She then looked around a sudden vurnable look on her face. "And i'm near a bunch of trees..."

* * *

_Dear Diary. _

_I don't like writing in dairies anymore, I haven't since I was human but I need someone who won't judge me. _

_I killed someone today; maybe I'm better being a 'ripper' than a 'bunny diet'. What was worse my dear diary... i did it in the woods with Trees around me._

_I came because Stefan came back. Damon would follow and I was right, he was here. They're fighting again; they just went through Stefan's window. I finally know why they are here though: Elena Gilbert. She looks like Katherine Pierce. The woman who changed us, the woman who used my brothers and wrecked my family._

_I know what will happen already, it always happens. Stefan and Damon fight. I am told I have to choose a side. I run away and am not seen in years. But this time… I fear this time I will not be permitted to leave. I fear this will be the last time I ever see one of my brothers. _

_The only thing is… that's all I fear. I don't fear anyone dying or turning. I only fear for them, I once said to Stefan I had my humanity intact. It was a lie, the truth is he and Damon are my humanity. If anything were to happen… blood would rain down on Mystic Falls I am sure. _

_Calianne Antonia Salvatore._


	2. The Night of the Comet

**Hi so I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**I own nothing but Cali.**

**The Night of the Comet.**

_Dear Diary. _

_I know my life is going to change this year. Either for good or bad it depends. Today is normal: Stefan is writing in his journal, Damon is out and Zach is drinking his vervain coffee again. But today is special to Mystic Falls, today is the day of the comet, it hasn't been seen since I was human. 145 years ago, I remember looking up at it with Stefan, Damon and father. It was so long ago. _

_I wake up and for once I don't feel haunted. I don't see … No, I will not darken you with it. I will see Damon later; ask him what has been going on in his undead life, since I last saw him. _

_Bye for now. _

_Calianne Antonia Salvatore._

* * *

Cali rolled her eyes when Stefan went to talk to Elena. She could hear 'Wuthering Heights', Ellis Bell and Bronte sisters from that conversation. Bonnie was talking to Caroline about her gran being crazy. She could here Jeremy Gilbert threatening Tyler Lockwood. In short it meant she had nothing to do.

Growing bored she walked out the school, and walked over to her car. Opening her car door she sat down and closed her eyes after shutting the door. Opening them when she felt something, she looked down. Nothing had happened yet, it was weird, and she had spent so long with the curse…

"What's got you worried little sister?" A voice spoke from inside the car making her jump. "Please don't tell me Stefan's brooding is contagious."

"Damon" was all she could say. She looked at the young black-haired man sitting next to her. "No I'm just thinking."

Damon laughed. "Good 'cause next thing you will know the Hospital will need a new ward."

Cali smiled at him. Damon had only slightly changed. Not by much but noticeably if you looked closely. "So what's this about you killing the locals. You should know better Dame."

Damon looked at her slowly. "Little sister, you know I cover up my tracks all the tim-" he cut of at her look. "Well… most of the time, you and Stefan clear up the rest." Shaking her head, Cali started the car.

"I need to go shopping and you have just volunteered on coming with me." She rolled her eyes at his groan. "Come on, spend some time with you little sister. I haven't seen you in… 15 years." It was actually 15 years since he actually saw her but it didn't mean she had not checked up on him over them. As long as he didn't mention Elena they would be fine.

* * *

Cali walked into the Grill two hours later. Sitting by the bar she ordered a coffee. Listening around for any good or noteworthy conversations, her delicate hearing picked out Elena talking to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." Cali sighed _I knew it, something was going on. _"The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." She blinked, _that was the vamps… mainly Stef and me now I think of it…_

She then tuned sighed when they started to talk about Stefan. "Hey, you look like you need a drink." An amused voice told her as he sat down beside her. She smiled, if she was right he was Tyler Lockwood. "So you're the new girl, related to Zach Salvatore. I'm Tyler Lockwood"

"Yep, I'm one of the new Salvatore siblings in Mystic Falls. Nice to meet you, I'm Calianne but call me Cali." She looked at him closely; he seemed like Matt Donovan the stereotypical jock. He was also a Lockwood, one of her brother-in-laws decedents probably, Thomas had been devastated when she had died.

"Calianne? Huh, I had an ancestor that married into the family called Calianne." He looked at her. "You're not her right?" he joked.

"Nope." Cali said popping the 'p'. "It was nice meeting you Ty. I've got to go home, now. Uncle Zach will be worried." Waving at him she walked out the Grill, her hair blew in the wind as she walked towards her car.

* * *

Elsewhere at the boarding house Elena was talking to Damon. "You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan and Calianne's brother."

Confusion fitted across Elena's face as she spoke. "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

Damon looked amused. Well. Stefan's not one to brag and besides Calles was always his favourite sibling." Damon's eyed then glazed over as if he was remembering something before snapping out of it. "Please, come in. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

As they walked into the living room, Elena gasped. "Wow. This is your living room?" she said as she looked around the room that was styled around the seventies.

"Living room, pallor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my tastes. Cali would have things from the twenties if she could. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time; I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly, destroyed him. "

"The last one?" Elena was interested, who was the woman that had made Stefan almost self-destruct?

"Katherine." A short clipped answer came from behind her. Jumping around Elena saw Calianne Salvatore, Stefan's twin, leaning against the door frame. "Personally she was a bitch. I hated her, could never stand her. Got what she deserved."

"Hello Stefan." Damon said as Stefan walked through the door.

Cali looked at Damon blankly shaking her head. "Next time you decide to visit Gilbert, call or text ahead of time. Leave them alone Dame, come on, leave them to talk."

Once they had walked up the stairs, and into a room, Cali turned around and threw Damon against the wall and held him there. "Stefan was at the hospital today, fixing _your_ mess. I don't care what you do or who you kill but clean up after Damon." Cali snarled at him, over the years she had grown tired of having to clean up his messes. "You seem to have forgotten about 1864, the council found out and your and Stef's _precious_ _Katherine_ got killed. You seem to have forgotten that Mystic Falls knows about us, and you seem to be trying to get us found out." She them dropped him to the ground leaving him gasping. "If you don't want me angry Damon, you are doing a bad job of it."

And with that she walked out the room leaving a gasping Damon behind wondering what had happened to his little sister.

* * *

Cali walked down the pavement, watching as kids ran about. "Are you just going to stand there and be Mr Broody?" she finally asked her twin who was standing behind her.

"No, I just wanted to walk to the town square with you." She looked at him, he was nervous and plain sad.

Cali sighed. "Just go and talk to Gilbert will you, already." She knew that was what had gotten him down. "I may not like her but then again you do, so ignore me and talk to her."

Stefan laughed; Cali had always know when something had bothered him and what it was. "What would I do without you?" he joked. A sad look took over her face.

"May we never find out, I'm your eternity plus 1, remember." Cali could still remember when she had been human and she and Stefan used to say that they could never live without each other. Of course when she had died and Stefan had turned her into a vampire a whole new spin had been put on the once slightly meaningless joke between two twins.

Stefan smiled a genuine smile. Grabbing some nearby drinks he handed one to her. "To eternity plus 1's" they said as they clinked their glasses together before drinking them.

* * *

Cali had been buying a soft toy of a wolf when she heard Damon and Stefan arguing. Walking into a dark alley she lifted herself onto a few boxes before jumping towards the wall. Just before she landed on the wall she pushed off with one of her boot-clad feet, doing a backwards summersault she landed on the roof neatly. All while holding her toy wolf.

Jumping over the roof tops she arrived to find Stefan, Damon and Vicki Donovan. She watched in silence as Damon compelled Vicki to say Stefan been the one who had attacked her. She looked on in interest when Damon had thrown a bleeding Vicki towards Stefan. She had almost laughed when Stefan had said that he was okay with the council knowing because atleast he would be free of Damon.

How naïve he was he would never be free of Damon, through death or him leaving he would always remember. Stefan had too much guilt for a vampire, Cali had always thought. He was one of the worst and suicidal.

She them jumped of the nearby roof and onto the ground missing the last of her brothers conversation.

* * *

Vicki Donovan was a notorious Drug addict, and so when she thought someone was following her she just shrugged it off. Living with her elder brother Matt, was hard for her. He was the perfect stereotypical jock with good grades while she was the little sister that had bad grades and did drugs.

But then again she had Kelly Donovan as a mother. Vicki and her mother Kelly were for most purposes the same. They always left Matt to clean up the problems and only had a boyfriend that did not care for them.

So when the new girl from school just appeared in front of her out of the blue, Vicki was rightfully freaked out. "Your Vicki Donovan aren't you? You live with your brother, don't know your father and have an absent mother."

"Yeah, what's that to you?" Vicki asked suspiciously.

The girl just laughed. "I can help you, you know. I can give you a new life, in a manner of speaking. You could do so much, start a fresh. You wouldn't have to feel like a disappointment anymore. You could tell Tyler no. You could be free."

Vicki looked at the girl. "Are you sure? I would be free?" Vicki was shocked, the only question now was: "What would I have to do?"

The girl grinned. "My name is Calianne but call me Cali and all you have to do is invite me in your house and we can talk about it."

* * *

As the comet stroked across the sky the Salvatore siblings were all doing different things.

Calianne was talking to Vicki Donovan in the Donovan house.

Stefan was kissing Elena, outside the Boarding House.

Damon was with Caroline, in the Forbes House.

But in the back of their mind they all remembered 145 years ago when they had all been human and had been together, when they had been happy.

**I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**You may have noticed already but I've decided that Vicki's storyline isn't going to end up like the series one, but be different. I'll figure something out.**

**Tell me what you think if you want. **


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Hello, again this is the third chapter.**

**I'm gonna say thanks for reading this and I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing but Cali.**

**Friday Night Bites**

**Previously on Calianne's Story.**

_Cali is writing in her diary. "I know my life is going to change this year either for good or bad it depends." _

_Cali sitting in the Mystic Grill and talking to Tyler. "Calianne? Huh, I had an ancestor that married into the family named Calianne."_

_Calianne walking out the room leaving a gasping Damon behind. "If you don't want me angry, Damon, you are doing a bad job of it."_

_Stefan and Cali on a pavement near the square. "To eternity plus 1's."_

"_My name is Calianne, all you have to do is invite me in and we can talk about it." Calianne talking to Vicki outside her house._

**Now…**

Cali looked over the kitchen table at Vicki. She had told Vicki about vampires but had compelled her to not be able to say anything about it to others. "So, compulsion is a style of mind control."

Cali nodded. "But even if you compel someone if their emotions are strong it will leave an imprint on their psyche." When Vicki still looked clueless, Cali explained further. "Say you loved a vamp, right." Vicki nodded. "And they got it into their heads that the only way to protect you was to make you forget. So, still with me?" Vicki nodded again. "Well, he compels you to forget. But here's the drawback, if you loved him a lot, no matter what he does. You would still love him; you just wouldn't know who he was or why you did."

Just then Matt came into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Cali sitting with his little sister. "Mattie, this is Cali. She's going to help me stop." After spending most of the whole night they had decided that was the best cover story, since it was half true.

Matt Donovan was shocked to say the least. He didn't like Stefan much – only because he was dating Elena. So to find out his _very_ recluse twin was going to help his sister… you could imagine he was confused. When he looked at Cali she explained. "I used to have some friends that did drugs and drank a lot. So… when I saw Vicki I decided to help her since I know roughly how to get through it." And that was how the acquaintanceship of Matt Donovan and Cali Salvatore came about; of course they could have been friends but… Cali didn't classify anyone as her friend.

* * *

"Hey, Ty. Hey, Matt, how are you two doing?" Cali spoke as she joined the two boys. "What are you talking about, please tell me you aren't planning something to do something bad to Stefan, are you." Her gaze had turned predatory sharp, Matt and Tyler looked away from her suddenly embarrassed.

Cali was about to say not to do anything to her brother when she heard the conversation that her name had been mentioned in. "Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, Me and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time together and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

Stefan then nodded but stopped when Elena looked at him he sighed. "Could Cali come as well, Zach's out tonight and I don't trust Damon around her. She may not like you but I could perhaps get her to behave… kind of."

Elena shook her head. "No, Cali can come. I think she's just overprotective of you. Maybe I could get her to like me a little."

Stefan laughed. "Don't worry about it if you're a good person my sister will like you. She has a sixth sense when it comes down to people she hangs out with."

Cali turned to Tyler. "On second thought, throw the ball at him." She said growing amused when Tyler did listen to her and throw the ball at Stefan who merely caught it. "Vamp reflexes, your cheating. Stef." She muttered knowing that he would hear him, he just smiled at her.

* * *

In history Mr Tanner was being Mr Tanner, in other words it meant that they had a surprise non-pop quiz.

"World War 2 ended in… Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Mr Tanner started. Cali smiled that was the year of her freedom, from the first tomb she had been stuck in. Elena and Stefan were talking about him joining the football team. She tuned out but listened in when Stefan answered "December 7, 1941." Cali started doing mental notes of where she had been during the years that she could remember of the top of her head. She had been near Pearl Harbor but distant enough that she wasn't classified as a part of Pearl Harbour.

"Thank you, miss Gilbert."

"Anytime" Stefan replied.

"Very well, the Fall of Berlin Wall."

"1986. I'm good with dates, sir." She had visited Berlin to see the fallen wall.

""Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy Assassination."

"1963." Cali was sure she had met him…

"Martin Luther King."

"1968." She had listened to his speeches.

"Lincoln."

"1865." She was turned a year before that.

"Roe VS Ward."

"1973." Cali had been trapped in her second tomb by then.

"Brown VS Board."

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg.

"1863." She had been turned a year after that.

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953." She had been near Korean around then.

"Ha! It ended in '52."

Stefan shook her head looking adamant that he was right. "Uh, actually it was in '53."

"Somebody look it up quickly."

Cali raised he head from her phone she had just put on for appearances sake. "It was 19..." They all looked at her will annoyance for dragging it out. "Alright, it was '53. 1953, the championship of History is still with the reigning Champ, Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

Later on Stefan walked in on Damon reading his newest journal. "How were the try-outs? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many… adjectives." Before Damon could finish Stefan had already ripped the journal out of his hands and was putting it back in its place.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Damon sighed before putting on a serious face. "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and… I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person, maybe Calles will join us. Maybe there's hope for all three of us." Damon finished. He kept a serious face for two minutes before bursting out laughing.

Stefan sighed sadly. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon."

Damon smiled. "Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way.' She was at cheerleading practice She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just… simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me… I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Just before Damon exited the room he looked over his shoulder all joking faded from his face. "Cali… she's up to something. Something we won't like and will cause chaos. Just be careful, little brother."

Stefan rolled his eyes looking away from Damon "I know, it's nothing new, she always is. I didn't know that you cared."

"I don't… much. But Cali's already threatened me, she choked me." Stefan's previously turned head snapped around a shocked and worried frown on his face. "I know, she may have threatened us in the past but psychical violence, like that… she's never done that. I'm worried that the last 15 years has made her worse, Stefan."

Stefan nodded his agreement. "She's always been a bit unstable but your right… we'll have to take action if she gets too out of control. Like what we did in the 60's…"

That was something they both agreed on. Even if they didn't get along or like what they would have to do, they would do it. They had too; they couldn't let their baby sister get worse.

* * *

One hour later Cali and Stefan were driving to the Gilbert house.. "Do I have to Stefan?" The look in his face told her '_yes_' was the answer. "And I'll behave."

Sighing Stefan opened the car and waited for his twin as they walked up the driveway he turned to her. "Just try for me." Cali nodded her head in acceptance of his request.

"I will try."

* * *

Almost an hour later Stefan, Cali, Elena and Bonnie all sat in the Gilbert house's dining room. The meal had been quiet so far and Elena had decided to try and start a conversation. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

Stefan looked up from his food and answered. "Well, he let me on the team, do I must have done something right."

Elena looked over to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and…"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said quietly.

Cali decided to put on a bit of a show for Elena and Bonnie. Laughing nervously she sheepishly rubbed her neck looking embarrassed. Acting was something she had perfected over the years. "Sorry, about that Stef, I may have asked Tyler to throw the ball at you… I didn't think he would actually go through with it."

Stefan, Elena and Bonnie all looked at her. Bonnie and Elena both looked shocked that she would even give Tyler the idea to throw the ball at her twin. Stefan on the other hand looked amused and wary. "It's alright, no one was hurt."

Elena then looked at Bonnie. "Why don't you tell them about your family?"

Cali then looked up wanting to hear what Bonnie would say about her family. "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Cali looked down at her dinner, secretly grinning she knew what had happened to Bonnie's mother, not that she would tell her, of course.

Elena looked annoyed. "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Cali looked at Stefan out of the corner of her eye knowing he was putting everything together.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Cali had to agree. Once Bonnie awakened her powers she would become a 'Servant of Nature'. Or if you listened to Cali, Servant to a bunch of dead bitches that did not get the fact they were dead and were meant to leave the living alone. Cali had noticed over the years that the ghosts of witches did not gather that fact and continuously messed with affairs that were not their own, and annoyingly the whole race place themselves on the pedestal of the 'Servants of Nature'.

Luckily Cali had a witch friend –her only friend - that wasn't like the normal witches, and it had nothing to do with the fact the mentioned witch was immortal. Not to mention conniving, manipulative and saw the world as a game and everyone as a pawns.

Cali was lost in thought and was only brought out when Elena and Stefan stood up and went to answer the door. She looked over at Bonnie. "Hey." When Bonnie turned to her, Cali smiled. "Give my twin a chance. You have a right to think he's bad; ask your gran about it. But he makes Gilbert, your friend happy." When Bonnie still didn't look convinced, so Cali decided to use another tactic. "Look at me, for example. Gilbert reminds me of Stefan's Ex – a real slut, whore or bitch. Any or all could describe her. – And because of that I don't like her. Just because you get 'feelings' about people, doesn't mean you're wrong just that you should be wary."

Just before Bonnie could answer Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Damon walked in. Cali didn't look surprised she merely just raised an eyebrow. Standing up she walked over and sat beside Bonnie so all the guests were in a semicircle. Caroline was the one to break the silence. "I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

Damon smiled from behind Caroline who was sitting on his lap. "That's what I always tell him and Cali. You have to engage. You can't just sit around and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

Caroline turned to Elena. "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

Bonnie was the one who replied. "I'll work with her. She's get it."

But Caroline completely ignored Bonnie. "I guess we can put her in the back."

Damon then spoke next. "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."

Suddenly a song filled the air.

"_I tried so hard and got so far,_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall to lose it all, _

_But in the end it doesn't matter._"

They all looked startled but Cali then got her phone out of her bad and looked at them with an apologetic – or what she hoped was apologetic – face. "Sorry but I need to answer this, she doesn't call much. So I'll be back." Before they could speak she had already walked outside the house a small distance away that Stefan and Damon could not eavesdrop. "So, Kara, my witchy friend. What do you need help with now?"

* * *

Inside the Gilbert residence Damon and Stefan were talking. "They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She's doesn't exist for you amusement, for you to feed whenever you want to."

Damon sat down on a seat. "Sure she does. They all do. They're mine for the taking."

Stefan grimaced. "All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

Damon looked amused. "That's not a problem. Because… I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." He then added as an afterthought. "Besides you know little sister is the real threat. At least with me you know Elena will stay alive but with Cali… you can never tell."

* * *

Later on Stefan sat alone in the boarding house in his room. He was at his desk writing in his journal.

_There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother my brother. Somewhere, I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her? How do I know which of my siblings are the real threat? Damon with his recklessness or Calles with her calmness? Which of my sibling will I lose?_

Closing the journal he looked at his desk. Sitting on the desk was a dark box. Lifting the box's lid he revealed a necklace, a necklace over a thousand years old, a necklace that had to do with the first vampires, not that Stefan knew that. All Stefan knew was he was going to give it to Elena.

* * *

Cali was in the background, watching as Stefan gave Elena something, As Vicki talked to Tyler, as Tyler picked a fight with Jeremy. She barely smiled when Stefan stopped them, in all truth Cali barely noticed any of it.

Her mind was still on the phone call that she had with Kara certain parts stood out more than others.

"_You were right. Something's going to happen. According to other witches – dead and alive – it's bad."_

"_It's all going to kick off at Mystic Falls."_

"_Elena is a doppelganger, from what I found out. Something to do with a __really__ old spell, I could find out more but… I would have to be careful about it." _Kara was always careful, actually paranoid was more like it. For her to say careful… Cali was worried for her friend.

"_Whatever you do make sure the fact Elena is alive and looks like Katherine stays in Mystc Falls. Not only do they need Elena but Katherine was running away from them for about 500 years."_

"_Remember Katherine is still alive. She's not in the tomb."_

If that wasn't bad enough, Kara's parting words had been:

"_Don't worry. I will find out a few things before I join you, Cali. You may not want me there but… I have to be there. Something is telling me to be there, and so I will be coming to Mystic Falls. Don't die on me, will you."_

With that Kara had ended the call, leaving Cali in a state of shock. Her best friend was coming to Mystic Falls, Katherine was still screwing with her brothers lives and Elena was going to screw with her life as well. Just what she had wanted when she had come to Mystic Falls.

Walking through the pupils she didn't noticed Stefan shouting her name. She didn't notice Caroline walking past her; she didn't hear Mr Tanner looking for Stefan. All she heard was the beating of hearts, the pumping of blood, the sirens call of life. When she had been younger and still human she had wanted to be a doctor, she had always had a fascination with death, life and the things in between.

Following a young boy she didn't know where they were going, all she knew was that the boy would die.

* * *

Stefan was worried, something was wrong with his twin. He could feel it, Cali was going to do something impulsive, something he wouldn't like. She was close to the edge already and so nearly one hour later after Mr Tanners death and his sister had not returned home he called Damon.

"Damon, before you start, Cali's not home." All he got was Damon's voice mail. "Something's wrong on her end. Twin Telepathy, Damon. Anyway, I think an intervention will be needed pretty soon."

Stefan ended the call before walking up the stairs and into his room, to write in his journal. He knew something had shaken Cali he just didn't know what.

**So I hope you like this one. **

**The main reason I did the whole 'kill-person-when-in-shock' was to show how unstable Cali could be. As all we have seen so far was a calm and professional Cali. But she will show how bad her stability actually is, in some chapters.**

**But till the next update, see ya. **


	4. Family Ties

**And I'm back. **

**Thanks for reading this.**

**Also I have got a theme song for Calianne's Story. It's Dead Is the New Alive by Emilie Autumn, which I also do not own. If you guys can think of something else, you can tell me.**

**Cali's going to be a bit… weird in this chapter for obvious reasons of course.**

**I own nothing but Cali.**

**Family Ties**

**Previously on Calianne's Story.**

_Cali sitting in the Donovan kitchen, talking to Vicki. "So compulsion is a type of mind control."_

_Tyler, Cali and Matt talking outside Mystic Falls High. "On second, throw the ball at him." Tyler throws the ball at Stefan but Stefan effortlessly catches it._

_Stefan and Damon are in Stefan's room in the boarding house. Stefan is nodding to what Damon has said. "She's always been a bit unstable but your right… we'll have to take action if she gets too out of control. Like we did in the 60's…"_

_Cali is sitting with Bonnie in the Gilberts dining room. "Look at me for example. Gilbert reminds me of Stefan's Ex – a real slut, whore or bitch any and all could describe her – and because of that I don't like her. Just because you get 'feelings' about people, doesn't mean you're wrong just that you should be wary."_

_Cali following a boy at night, seeming to not noticing anything around her but the boy._

_Stefan in the boarding house on the phone to Damon, you just catch the last of the call. "Anyway, I think an intervention will be needed will be needed pretty soon."_

**Now…**

While Stefan and Damon were talking in Stefan's room after Damon gave him the dream about Damon killing Elena. Cali was sitting on the couch in the parlour watching Charmed, she found it slightly amusing how right the shows were. What she did not know was that her brothers were currently plotting an intervention.

Grabbing a nearby drink she was about to drink it when a slight rose tinted scent flowed up to her sensitive nose. "Vervain." She threw the glass at a wall in disgust before proceeding to flash up the stairs into Stefan's room. "Either you three are conspiring something or our dearest nephew is becoming too courageous. Both are not advised, beloved elder brothers."

Stefan and Damon shared a look. "Don't worry, little sister. I will speak to Zach." Damon said trying to not let the fact they were conspiring against their little sister – again – obvious. He still remembered last time what had happened. It had been in the 60's or late 67' to be precise, Cali had gone out of control over the years since the 1960's but that year had been the worst. When she had figured out they had been trying to stop/help her she had flown into a rage. Killing thirty humans before they had been able to lure and trap her in a tomb. Of course since then their sibling bond had been a little strained.

Stefan also remembered the '67 incident' as they all liked to call it. But one thing had always stuck out to him, even when she had been fighting them she had never permanently hurt or killed them. Even when she had so many opportunities to do it.

"Speak to Zach, as we wouldn't want another relatives death because of us now, would we. The Salvatore's little dark family secret." Cali threatened them. That was the moment Damon and Stefan knew that they had to take action – again. She had never threatened anyone so quickly unless she had been thrown of track. "Don't try anything like this again… who knows how many people I will have to kill."

* * *

Cali smiled at the body of a previously alive Dane Daniels. Looking around she saw one of the girls about to sneak out. "Hey, sweetie. What are you doing? Are you trying to get away?" she called from her seat. When the girl froze Cali laughed, pushing off Dane's dead body she sped over in front of the girl.

The girl furiously shook her head. "No!" At Cali's raised eyebrow she quietly replied. "No, I'm just going to get some more drinks, we've ran out." Cali looked over the girls shoulder at the both alive and dead people all over the 70's parlour. The girl was right, Cali noticed, they needed new drinks.

"Go get them then." Cali told the girl. "And remember to come back, will you." She then looked down at Dane's body. "Remember what I promised. You, me, a few others. My place. We party, I drink from you guys. You all die, I bury your body parts. Well I kept it."

Cali looked over to the girl at the record player. "I'm in the mood for some Blues, put Robert Cray on." Flopping onto the couch she started to think of her family. Damon was busy with Caroline. Zach was with the council helping with the founder's party, even though they didn't get invited anymore. And Stefan, her beloved twin was practising his lines for Romeo and Juliet, Petrova style. She was lucky they weren't home yet, they were all kill joys. Damon would tell her off, and help clean up. Stefan would be disappointed with her when apart of him –aka 'the Ripper' – wanted to join her. Zach would storm off on a huff and tell Damon or Stefan, probably Stefan.

Cali looked over at the door as the girl came back in with some liquor. Grinning she looked over at the mirror were she had thought she had seen some blood… Cali laughed to herself, turning to the suddenly quiet room – well, apart from Robert Cry in the background. "Well. Ladies and gentleman, who wants to die first?" As she lounged for the girl who had brought more drinks she thought how the lyrics were strangely fitting.

"_It's because of me__  
__It's because of me__She was right next door and I'm such a strong persuader__  
__that she was just another notch on my guitar__  
__She's gonna lose the man that really loves her__  
__in the silence I can hear their breaking hearts_"

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie and Caroline had just walked into the grill. Bonnie looked at Caroline slightly annoyed. "You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?"

Caroline didn't notice or didn't care that Bonnie was annoyed. "Go with Elena."

Bonnie sighed, giving Caroline the 'I-already-did-that' look. "She's asking Stefan."

Now Bonnie was sure Caroline was purposely annoying her. "OK. Go by yourself, then."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at typical Caroline behaviour. "Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she okay with you brining Damon?"

Caroline gave Bonnie a 'and-I'm-supposed-to-care' look.

"He's older sexy danger guy."

Caroline now looked amused and gave Bonnie her full attention. "Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

Bonnie glared at Caroline not liking her joke at all. "No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr Tanner prediction thing has me freaked. "

Caroline nodded her head seriously. "Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother and slightly with his sister. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama."

Bonnie gave Caroline an interested look. "Like?"

* * *

Zach looked at his eternal younger looking uncles. "So.. Aunt Cali has gone off the rails, somehow and you need my help?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Youngsters these days everything's about them." When both Stefan and Zach glared at him he laughed. "Well, not as much, need your help. More along the lines of 'we need vervain.' Ergo lies the problem, Zach, we don't have any vervain lying around."

Zach looked at them blankly. "What are you getting at?"

Stefan smiled, "It's okay Zach. I just remembered a conversation I had with Cali once about the Vervain."

When Zach and Damon both looked at him for an explanation he relented. "Back in 1953. Yes, Damon before you killed Joseph and another three. Your great-great-granddad I believe Zack. " He glared at them for almost interruption them. "You see Cali and I had been talking about things and she had mentioned vervain…"

_It had been when he, Cali and Damon had come back to Mystic Falls in 1953. It had been the same visit on which Damon had killed Joseph. Before both his brother and sister had once again vanished for a while. Stefan and Cali had been walking in the courtyard remembering old times when the vervain had been mentioned._

_Stefan had laughed freely at his sister. "You have gotten so paranoid you have forgotten Damon destroyed it."_

_Stefan remembered how Cali had rolled her eyes at him but still wore a worried frown. "Brother, we Salvatore's were once known for supplying the council with their vervain. Our descendants care little for us, they only wish for our existence to cease. I would not be surprised if our descendants were to have a secret vervain garden."_

_Stefan had looked at Cali, smiling gently. "You are truly worried baby sister. Do you think they would do it, though?"_

_Cali had looked sadly at him. "Yes, big brother, I fear they would. Blood doesn't stand for much when your own kin is of your enemy species. Any don't forget we drink blood as well."_

Snapping out the memory he looked at them. "Cali believed that our descendants - your forefathers Zach – had some hidden vervain."

Damon's head snapped around to Zach. "Well, do you have a secret vervain garden or not?" Zach sighed as he nodded. "We can't go now though." At their question looks he sighed again, silently he wondered how they lived as long as they had. "Aunt Cali wasn't in the house, when we left, so there's a good chance she will be back by now. Unless you want you plot to get unraveled because you practically told her, don't look at me."

* * *

A few hours later back at the boarding house Cali was leaning against Stefan's bedroom door, silently copying Zach's earlier thought process on her brothers survival. Damon had just entered Stefan's room and was looking at his tie in Stefan's mirror.

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?"

Stefan sighed looking aggravated at Damon. "Why are you even going?" Cali would have stepped in at this point if she wasn't having some entertainment watching them squabble like she used to.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" Cali sure did. Stefan and Damon had been contending for _her_ date to the party for days. In the end _she_ had picked Stefan and had made Damon watch as they had danced all night.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Cali sighed. It was always the same _don't draw attention. _It was surprisingly hard when everything they did lured people in.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time." Cali was not amused by Elena getting mentioned. "My goodness, I've driven you to drink." Cali looked up at smiled when she saw Stefan drinking alcohol and Damon's mock horror.

Stefan laughed. "Well, I can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life? "

At this point Cali had to step in. "Go about living my life. See, there lays your struggle. You're dead, Big brother. Get over it. We all are. What do you think? " She asked, suddenly happy as she spun around showing off her red dress.

Damon looked at her nodding his head. "It's good. Besides, it's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."

When Cali looked at Stefan he smiled at her before looking at Damon. "Yes, you've caught me. Being a 160-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness."

Cali laughed before kissing her elder brothers cheeks goodbye. "Goodbye, see you at the ball big brother." She then flounced off, leaving her brothers to give each other a sad but meaningful look.

* * *

Later on at the Founder's party Elena was looking at the registry for the first founder's ball back in 1864."The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? Calianne Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually. " Damon smiled sadly as he looked down at the registry.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan spoke us nervous about what Damon was up to.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family. " Elena spoke up.

"If she wishes to learn our history let her." Cali's voice spoke from behind them. "Caroline wants a dance and if I am correct Stefan is better than you, big brother."

Smiling indulgently at his sister Stefan looked at Elena. "Sorry, Elena but when my sister puts it like that…" When Elena smiled at him understandingly he turned to Caroline. "Come on. Let's dance."

Damon looked apologetic. "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Cali almost banged her head against the wall; her brothers were going to do it again.

"For what?" Elena asked curiously. Cali found herself curious, wondering how Damon would explain.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

When Elena turned to Cali she looked away sadly a lost expression taking over her features before melting away. "Yeah, the sister was also cursed. Doomed to care for both brothers and never choose a side. And hate the girl who tore apart her family." And with that she left dramatically.

"Forgive Calles ,she's just… anyway. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—" Damon started but was interrupted by Elena.

"The battle of willow creek."

"Right."

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." Elena explained.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon spoke his voice turning harsher.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" he asked.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too." He smiled sadly like he knew something she didn't.

Before Elena left she turned around. "What happened to Calianne?"

Damon turned away and looked out into the distance and laughed harshly and bitterly. "She ran away, leaving behind memories and a severely depressed husband. We don't know exactly what happened after that but… she was out their all alone, Elena." Suddenly Damon also turned around and like his little sister dramatically walked out the door.

Leaving a confused Elena behind to watch after him.

* * *

One hour later Cali was dragging a young boy she had compelled onto the lawn near the woods. "I'm so not in the mood to play around. You see, all that food was making me hungry and not I'm starving and you are going to be the Founder's party special on the menu."

Turning to him she lifted the boys neck and was about to lunge but stopped.

She coughed, looking down she saw a dagger sticking through her dress. Just as she was falling into unconsciousness she heard a heart breaking "I'm so sorry, twin."

* * *

Stefan looked down at his twin who was cradled in his arms.

"We'll put her in the basement, Stef." Damon spoke from next to him as they walked down the silent road towards the boarding house. "We will be there for her no matter what."

Stefan looked away before looking at him. "Promise, Damon. Promise me."

Damon looked at him. "I promise, little brother."

* * *

Back at the Lockwood mansion all the council apart from Zach was in a meeting. Richard Lockwood was the one who started it. "Thank you for staying so late."

The Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline's mother looked up. "Did you get the Gilbert watch?"

Carol Lockwood shook her head in a negative. "She claims it's packed away in her parents' things."

Logan Fell, Jenna's ex, stood forward. "I can get it."

Liz nodded her head. "Good. We're going to need it." Even though they all knew Logan was going to steal it, they did need it in the end.

Richard looked up hoping he was wrong. "Are you sure?"

Liz nodded making what they all hoped was a nightmare a reality. "5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain."

Logan nodded. "They've come back." And with that the council became the towns protecters against Vampires again.

**The founder's council has finally made their move. But how much will change with Cali being around?**

**And if some of you remember the episode '1864' I think… Well, anyway it's the one that goes back to when Damon and Stefan had first changed. Stefan had been in the parlour with the girls he was going to kill, I kind of got inspiration from that scene for the part were Cali is in the Boarding house alone and killing all her guests.**

**Also Zach was only able to speak like that to Damon because Damon was too caught up, worried about Cali to notice.**


	5. You're Undead to Me

**Hi. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**And I own nothing but Cali and of course Kara.**

**You're Undead to Me**

**Previously on Calianne's Story.**

_Stefan and Damon are in Stefan's room in the boarding house. Stefan is nodding to what Damon has said. "She's always been a bit unstable but your right… we'll have to take action if she gets too out of control. Like we did in the 60's…"_

_Cali following a boy at night, seeming to not noticing anything around her but the boy._

_Stefan in the boarding house on the phone to Damon, you just catch the last of the call. "Anyway, I think an intervention will be needed will be needed pretty soon."_

_Cali is in the Boarding House with a lot of alive and torn apart bodies, she's speaking to a body. "Remember what I promised. You, me, a few others. My place. We party, I drink form you guys. You all die; I bury your body parts. Well I kept it." _

_Stefan is having a flashback of1953. Cali and Stefan are in the Salvatore courtyard, Cali is the one talking. "Brother, we Salvatore's were once known for supplying the council with their vervain. Our descendants care little for us, they only wish for our existence to cease .I would not be surprised if our descendants were to have a secret vervain garden."_

_Damon is talking to Elena at the Founder's party. "The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually. "_

_Cali is looking down at the dagger in her chest before becoming grey; veins are becoming clear, and falling back into Stefan's arms._

_All the council apart from Zach are in the Lockwood mansion, looking forlorn. Logan Fell, Jenna's ex, is speaking. __"They've come back."_

**Now…**

Stefan and Damon are looking through the cellar's door. "Are you sure? It's been three days, Stefan. Cali should be awake and shouting at us by now."

Stefan is glaring at Damon. "Of course, I know. I didn't put much on; she should be awake by now. With how much she was feeding… she should've been up yesterday. "

Damon then looks down at Cali then looks at Stefan. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Stefan sighed exasperated at Damon. "Possibly, how am I meant to know? I'm Calles twin not yours and even with Calles it's hard at the best of times."

"Well, I have a sneaky suspicion someone might know why she's not up and threatening body harm at us. Three guesses Stef. He gave us the Vervain. He _really_ doesn't like us; more like loathes us, actually. He would happily see us die just to get rid of us."

With that Damon and Stefan looked at each other nodding their heads and saying one name before speeding up the stairs. "Zach."

Had they stuck around they would have saw a twitch in Cali's hand and a tear going down her cheek.

* * *

While Damon and Stefan thought Cali was knocked out and sleeping the truth was far worse. She wasn't asleep; she was reliving memories and letting her imagination run wild. Things that had happen and had never happened all clashed in her mind.

"Why do you try?" A witch had once asked her, her reply had been. "I try because I must, because it's what keeps me going."

"You're a monster!" People had always cried out at her. S_o what if I am? At least I don't hide, at least I don't pretend, at least I am who I truly am. _In truth they weren't alone; even she thought that before she had simply acknowledged they were right and why should she think any differently.

"I will never accept you as my daughter." Her father had shouted at her as he and her brothers watched her being carted away towards the vampires' death along with Katherine back in 1864. _Huh? Papa! Please! Stop him! Damon! Stefan! Big brothers!_

"You aren't my sister; I never would have _one_ of _you_ as my sister." Damon was laughing cruelly at Cali's pleadings. _Big brother, why? Why, do you hate me?_

It was the 1920's and she had just walked into a bar named Gloria's. She had been looking for Stefan at the time and had been told by Damon this was his regular haunt. A group of people had surrounded her brother laughing at his jokes, two people she couldn't focus on were also laughing. She had walked up to Stefan and joined the conversation. "I leave for two weeks and you have already replace me? Had I known, I would have never returned." Stefan had laughed before going to hug her.

But instead of hugging her he gasped looking at her with betrayal. Looking down she saw a wooden stake lodged in his chest. Her eyes weren't focused on the stake though; no they were focused on who had staked him. Her hands shook as she looked down to them, Stefan's blood pouring off the stake and onto her hands that held the stake. She stepped away shaking her head in denial, _she had killed her own twin… _She watched as he grew grey and cold, veins stood out against his now grey skin as he fell down. A stray tear fell down her check as her hands shook.

* * *

Zach had been reading his newest book when Damon and Stefan had barged into the library. Looking up he immediately knew something was up and inwardly sighed. _What had he done now? What was he being blamed for? _

Damon was the first to speak. "Did you do anything else to the vervain?" When Zach replied a huh?, Stefan took over.

His usually kinder voice was harsher. "Calles been out for three days Zach, she should be awake. We really need to know Zach. Did you or did you not mess with the vervain, with more than the intent to incapacitate."

And that was how Zach spent most of his morning getting interrogated before he was told to look after Cali while Stefan went to school and Damon went out.

After they left, Zach went down to the cellar to make sure they were right. He looked through the cellar door at her. "What are you hiding? Aunt Cali, what don't you want them to know?" He knew she would wake up soon, the question was when and how she would react.

* * *

Later on back at the Gilbert house Elena was in her room, sitting reading a book then Jeremy walked through the door. "You ok?"

Elena didn't answer but asked her own question. "Is Vicki here?"

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe, what's wrong with you?" Jeremy asked looking amused.

Elena decided to be truthful and not lie to her younger brother. "I'm miserable."

"Well, you should go get something to eat." His voice had taken a secretive tone that Elena did not notice since she was already out the door and going down the stairs.

"Jenna? Jenna?" Elena called as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen forgetting Jenna was out with Logan Fell. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" Now she was confused, Stefan was in her house and seemed to be making dinner.

Stefan grinned at her. "Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favourites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry. "

Elena glanced around the kitchen. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish."

Stefan looked amused at Elena. "You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping... Besides Cali would hate it if I got dumped before you even knew me. So let's start with Katherine"

Elena looked at him sadly. "Stefan... "

Stefan laughed waving his hand in a nonchalant wave. "She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss. And Calles, um, you already know hated Katherine more then she hates trees." When Elena looked at him weirdly he added. "Seriously, don't ask me about the trees… I don't get it either…"

Stefan then looked at Elena. "Do you want to help?" When she nodded and started to help him he carried on. "I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again. "

He started to chop the Garlic but Elena interrupted him. "Here, let me." Elena then started to chop up the garlic.

Stefan nodded as she took over and continued. "As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." Elena laughed at this making Stefan smile. "Easy."

Elena smirked. "I didn't say anything." She then paused for a second. "Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because, I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too."

Stefan grinned broadly. "Are you kidding? I love garlic."

Elena then accidently cut her finger with the knife. "Ow! Ahh…" she looked down at it a frown on her face.

Stefan turned around wondering why he smelly blood and saw the cut finger. "You, ok? Um.."

Elena smiled at him trying to reassure him and went over to the sink to wash her hands. "Yeah, I'll be alright." She looked into the window and saw Stefan's transforming. "Your face…"

Stefan turned his head to the side and lifted his hand up to his eye. "I-I uh, I think I got something in my eye."

Elena still looked confused but shrugged it off. "Stefan. Hey. Stefan!" He looked at her his face back to normal. "Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations."

Stefan laughed as he stepped forwards. "Part of your charm." He said before they kissed.

* * *

Later on in the boarding house Damon looked up from his bourbon as Stefan walked through the door and into the parlour. "How was your little date?"

Stefan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Good. How is Calles?"

Damon took another drink of his bourbon as he looked towards the fire. "Still no change, Stef."

Stefan nodded and joined his brother by the fire. "Has Zach said anything?" When Damon shook his head Stefan sighed. "So in other words, Calles is still knocked out and we have no idea why."

Damon looked at him and said. "Basically, yes."

* * *

The next day when Stefan and Damon were at the 'Sexy Suds' car wash was when it happened. They had left Zach believing he would be okay, of course this turned out to be a mistake.

Zach growing worried about Cali, opened the door with a syringe and one blood bag. Walking into the cellar he kneeled down by Cali's side. Taking the syringe he gently placed the needle on the nearest vein to where she had been injected with vervain. Taking the end of the syringe he proceeded to take out some of the vervain. You see, the Salvatore's had learned a long time ago that you could still take out some vervain without bleeding them dry with a syringe. It was the least messy way and so it was easier to get away with. Taking the blood bag he took out a drip and placed the needle in the same place he had put the syringe and placed the blood bag on a coat hanger he had put on the window bars.

This would be his biggest and last ever mistake.

Cali had woken up when he had placed the drip inside her and was confused. Still disorientated and still suffering from her dreams she lunged at him at his back.

* * *

At the same time Cali was Killing Zach Elena was listening to Caroline. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."

Elena readily agreed. "No. we are not." Although they were kind of doing a charity thing not that Elena would say that to Caroline. Elena then noticed Stefan walking towards them.

"Hi."

"Hey!" Elena called out as he was walking closer to them.

Caroline looked down at their attire. "The event is called Sexy Suds, you know." She spoke scrunching up her nose before turning on her heel and walking away.

Stefan blinked in surprise at Caroline's back before he looked at Elena. "Did we just get scolded?" He mused.

Elena smiled nodding her head. "And judged, yeah."

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take it off." Elena gestured to his shirt.

Stefan shook his head and laughed. "I think you have to go first."

"Ok." Elena tried to pull of her shirt but it got caught in her hair. Stefan seeing the problem helped her take the shirt off. "Ok, um- sorry. So not sexy. Ugh."

"I disagree." Stefan grinned as they kissed.

* * *

Bonnie looked over at Matt who was looking at Elena and Stefan and sighed. "uh-uh, no. None of that tortured and pining stuff."

Matt looked over at her and continued to clean the car. "I'm just observing." He said a little defensive.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "Mm-hmm." She then saw another car pull into the empty apace a few cars down. "Oh. Tiki, this one's yours."

The other olive-skinned girl looked up a frown on her face as she looked the car she was going to have to clean. "Why do I always get the homely ones?" She then looked at the driver and frowned deeper. "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can still wash it, but it's still a p.o.s."

Bonnie looked at Tiki a frown now on her face. "You don't have to be rude."

Tiki laughed cruelly. "Rude is uglying up the road with that junk."

A flash of anger rose up in Bonnie. Feeling her anger Bonnie's magic channelled it towards the hose in Tiki's hand that she had just place in the bucket full of water. Using the anger at Tiki Bonnie's magic caused the water in the water bucket to splash Tiki leaving Tiki dripping wet and the previously controlled hose uncontrolled.

"Whoa! What the hell…?" Tiki cried out as she tried to put of the hose.

Matt running towards her ducked under the water from the hose and grabbed it from her hand. Handing her a town he put of the hose. Dropping the hose onto the ground, he looked at Bonnie. "Wet and wild, Tik." He joked.

Bonnie turned around with a small smirk on her face as Tiki tried to get the water off to no avail.

* * *

Cali looked around the housed and sighed as she viciously ripped into a blood bag. Her brothers had taken her daylight ring away from her and hidden it or at least kept it on them. She was leaning more towards the latter than the former. Walking into the room that would have once been her father's study had it been the old Salvatore Boarding house, she walked towards the fire place. Gently pressing up on a side panel on the left side crafted into the wood work she watched with a soft smile as a hidden compartment open up from the right side. Giggling she remembered when she had first found out about this hidden compartment.

"_Papa! Papa!" an eight year old Cali cried as she ran into the study. "Papa, Damon is being mean." She cried out. Her father Giuseppe Salvatore looked up from his work smiled at his daughter. _

"_Why is your brother being mean?" he asked his daughter. Calianne was his only daughter and so he doted on her. Giuseppe feared Damon had become jealous and started to be cruel to his younger sister. _

_Calianne s sobs died down as he picked her up onto his lap. "Stefan is with him." Cali had said, not dismissing his fears. "He says that younger sisters are not permitted near the waterfall." _

_Giuseppe looked down at Cali and smiled softly. "Calianne, Damon is not being mean. He is simply protecting you." At her questioning look he explained. "The waterfall is a dangerous place to be near for one of your age. Damon knows Stefan will listen to him and fears you will accidently fall into the waterfall and hurt yourself."_

_Nodding her head she relaxed against her father's hold. Suddenly he grinned, "Why don't I show you something your brothers do not know about?" At her shocked look he only continued to grin. Standing up he led her over to the fire place and showed her how to get to the hidden compartment. "You see, Stefan and Damon care more for their games than about our history. If they had they would know about the houses secret hide places. Calianne, this house is very old and so… over the years many new features have been constructed in. I like you only know of very few places like these." With that they began their hunt for the secret compartments finding most of them before her brother had come home. _

Cali remembered her happiness of knowing something her brother knew nothing about. They had been both her and her father's secret. In the compartment a ring glistened in the light. Cali smiled as she picked it up and placed it on the finger, walking over to the sunlight she stepped into the sunrays and sighed. Over the years Cali had gotten Kara to make her more than one daylight ring and necklace. In fact she had countless all over the boarding house and that wasn't counting the others in other properties she or her family owned.

Deciding that it was best if Damon and Stefan did not know about her other daylight ring she place it back inside the compartment. Walking over to the mirror she made sure that no lasting damage had been done to her necklace. The necklace looked the exact same as Elena's one just with a blue coloured stone instead of a red. She didn't even remember getting it back in the 20's, all she knew was that she always wanted it with her.

With that she turned on her heel and exited the study whistling.

* * *

Back at the 'Sexy Suds ' carwash Bonnie was leaning against a car, panting. "Sweeper duty." A voice spoke from behind her making her jump.

"What?" she said as she looked at the bubbly blonde who was holding a brush.

Caroline laughed at her. "Elena's bailed and Tiki's disappeared… so I need you to help me clean up the pavement."

Bonnie looked around confused. "It's a carwash. By definition Caroline, the pavement is pretty much clean."

"But it's not dry." Caroline said like it explained everything and to Caroline it probably did explain everything.

Bonnie sighed standing up and taking the brush from Caroline. "And I'm doing this why?"

Caroline gave her a look. "Because I as your controlling best friend am begging you." Caroline then turned and walked off leaving Bonnie staring after her.

Bonnie looked at the puddle of water wondering what it would be like if it just evaporated. Unknown to her as she stared at the puddle it started to burn before slowly bursting into flames. As the flames travelled down the water line more people started to take notice of the fire. Quickly it reached the car with a large puddle of water under it before the flames exploded up towards the car burning it. Bonnie stared transfixed at the flames not noticing when Stefan had ran up to her and started to call her name.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" He shouted at her trying to get her attention. "Hey." He said when Bonnie snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

Bonnie looked around confused. "What just happened?" she asked.

Stefan answered still looking worried. "You were in some kind of trance."

Bonnie looked scared as she looked at Tiki's car suddenly looking sick. "Did I do this?"

Stefan nodded. "I think so, yeah."

Bonnie's head snapped towards him a worried frown on her features. Her voice suddenly adopting a hysterical tone. "Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody, please."

Stefan nodded his head in consent.

* * *

Damon looked at the dead body of Zach, a flicker of sadness flashed in his eyes before it was gone. He had returned home to find his little sister missing and Zach dead. Opening his phone he voice mailed Stefan. "Little brother… we have a very big problem. Well, more like Mystic Falls Global crisis. Call me ASAP or just come home. I would suggest just coming home."

Closing his phone he sat down beside Zach. "Seems like we will have to wait for your uncle Stefan to come home." He told the dead man.

* * *

Elsewhere in the news station Elena was looking down at her diary thinking of what she had just seen.

_Dear Dairy_

_I'm not a believer. People are born, they grown old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no, magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves._

_It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old…._

She remembered Tiki's grandfather speaking. "It was 1953."

_Never gets hurt…_

She thougth back to the fight between Jeremy and Tyler and how Stefan had stepped in but had been cut by Jeremy. "Oh. My god, your hand! Is it deep? How bad is it?" How when she had looked at it… nothing had remained.

_Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained..._

That night at her house when she had cut her finger. "I'll be alright." She had looked up into the window and saw his face. "Your face…"

_Girls bitten…_

Elena thought back to when she saw the bite marks on Caroline. "What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?" she had exclaimed. Caroline had replied with an angry "It's nothing!"

_Bodies drained of blood…_

Back when Vicki had been in the hospital she remembered asking if Vicki remembered what kind of animal had it been. Matt had answered. "She said it was a Vampire."

* * *

Stefan arrived home to find Damon sitting beside a dead Zach. "Before you blame me… Cali did it when she got loose."

Stefan nodded as he leaned against the wall. "Do you have an idea where she might be?"

Damon shook his head. "Nope. Cali can act alright one moment and then be homicidal the next. So I don't know. All I know is we have to bury Zach. Cali probably didn't do It because not only was she not able to get out in the sunlight but she probably didn't even notice Zach was dead."

* * *

Meanwhile Cali was looking around for Vicki. Had Cali been in the right state of mind she would have noticed that she was right beside the girl's car. Coughing she leaned against Vicki's car. "Hey, Cali? Cali, is that you?" Vicki cried out as she saw the older girl leaning against her car.

"No. Blood, Vicki. Blood." Cali's words processed in Vicki's mind as she looked at the vampire. Nodding her head in understanding she herded Cali into her car before anyone saw them.

Starting the car she looked at her. "I know where you can get some fresh blood." At Cali's questioning look she explained. "The Cemetery. It's where I would meet with the rest of the drug addicts." Turning a corner she grimaced. "Is it bad that I'm practically signing their death warrant?"

Cali shook her head, her infamous mental health swings making their appearance again. "Are they your friends?" At Vicki's negative she continued. "No. Do you harbour any kind of feelings for them? No. Would you rather I killed some other people and get myself caught and killed? No. Where they your first thought?" When Vicki didn't reply she sighed. "Thought so, Vicki, the world's cruel. I'm a vampire, I drink blood. They are humans, they give me the blood. And, I get caught up and cause a mess… "

Vicki looked at the Cemetery gates as they pulled up. "Well, we're here. Come on." With that she helped the vampire out of the car and up the path towards gathering of drug addicts. A small amount of sadness in her heart knowing she was leading death right to them.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore house the doorbell ringed. Stefan walked towards it and opened the door surprised at who was behind it. "Elena?"

Looking determined she spoke one question that made Stefan's day ten times worse. "What are you?" He had to resist banging his head against the door frame.

**And another chapter finished. **

**Not a lot of Cali in this one, but Stefan and Damon took the lead. Elena finnaly knows something's up with her boyfriend. What do you think of this chapter?**


	6. Lost Girls

**Yellow, I'm back. **

**Chapter 6 is here. Sorry, I hate having to have to force to your hands but I'm gonna have to ask for a review this time. It's just so I know that I'm doing good with the story.**

**I own nothing but Cali.**

**Lost Girls**

**Previously on Calianne's Story…**

_Damon is talking to Elena at the Founder's party. "The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually. "_

_Cali is looking down at the dagger in her chest before becoming grey; veins are becoming clear, and falling back into Stefan's arms._

_Elena was numbing her cut finger under the kitchen tap she looked up to see Stefan's face transforming. _

_Cali smiling secretively as she places a daylight ring back into the compartment she had taken if from. _

_Damon in the basement with a dead Zach he was on the phone to Stefan. "Little brother… we have a very big problem. Well, more like Mystic Falls Global crisis. Call me ASAP or just come home. I would suggest just coming home."_

_Vicki pulling up beside the cemetery and helping Cali out. _

_Stefan opening the door to see Elena. "What are you?"_

**Now…**

_It was 1864 and Stefan was waiting outside his family home with Cali. "Why must we wait? It is papa's house after all, big brother." Cali spoke annoyed at having to wait outside when their father was the owner of the house. "This Miss. Piece is his guest, he invited her. Not us." She added at his amused look. _

_Stefan laughed at his younger twin. "Father, is busy. Besides you don't have to wait with me. Father would not be happy if he found out…" _

_Cali rolled her eyes. "I do not bend to his every wish, Stefan. I only bend as far as I wish." She then looked around secretively before leaning in like she was going to tell him a secret. Mischief dancing in both their eyes he leaned closer to hear her. "What twin would I be if I left my eternity plus 1 behind to wait in the cold? Not such a good one I believe." _

_The sound of hooves sounded down the lane towards the Salvatore made them draw apart. "Now remember Sister, be nice." Stefan reminded her. _

_A sweet smile appeared on her face. "You do not have to remind me, Stefan. Papa told me this morning, yesterday evening, yesterday morning…" she laughed. _

_As the carriage drew closer she looked closer. The carriage was fairly poor but was of the highest poor standards. That led Cali to believe that Miss. Peirce's family had been fairly wealthy before their fiery demises. As the carriage stopped before them Cali put her founder's family smile on. One that all founder's families had perfected by the time they were nine. _

_The first to step out of the carriage was a dark-olive skinned woman. The woman looked like a maid, thought Cali. So Miss. Peirce has a maid, how wealthy exactly where her family…. _

_The next woman that came out of the carriage was Miss. Peirce. Dressed in an expensive dress she was helped out of the carriage by her maid. Stefan was the first to step forward to introduce himself. "You must be Miss. Peirce."_

_Smiling shyly she held out her hand and replied when he kissed it. "Please, call me Katherine." Cali mentally frowned behind her founder's smile. Something was off with Miss. Pierce, her smile was fake surely Stefan knew that?_

* * *

Elena looked at Stefan determinedly. "What are you? _What are you?_"

Resisting banging his head against the wall he replied. "You know."

Elena shook her head in denial. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Stefan frowned deeper for a second. _I can't believe, I'm admitting this, even silently. All I need is a long grey coat, in a forest with annoying hair and play my piano whenever I'm emotional and as Cali is fond of saying… I'll be my own Edward Cullen. _

Elena thankfully and unknowingly dragged him out of his depressing thoughts. "It's not possible. It can't be."

Stefan frowned deeper turning it into his I'm-trying-to-explain-here-and-am-starting-to-get-slightly-annoyed. "Everything you know… And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" _Great now I'm starting to sound like that crazy cat lady, Ophelia Powers, from Catwoman._

"What are you?" she asked again.

"I'm a vampire." _And I'm back to Edward Cullen._

Elena shook her head in denial. "I shouldn't have come." She spoke walking backwards.

"No, please." _How come Bella responded better? _Stefan thought as Elena started to run away. Vamp speeding over in front of her he looked down at her.

"No. No. How did you do that?" Elena asked shocked.

"Please don't be afraid of me." He said gently grabbing her arm. _Maybe I should've found a way to sparkle, before I told her. She probably wouldn't see me as much of a threat._

"Let me go" she said calmly still trying to get out of his hold.

"No, Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand." Stefan said seriously.

"Let me go!" She shouted and was shocked when me released her. Running towards her car she barely heard him. Opening the door she climbed into the car and started it. Had she looked back she would have saw Stefan disappearing with a sigh.

A few minutes later she ran into an empty house and ran up the stairs into her bedroom. She almost shrieked when Stefan appeared in front of her his frown still in place. "Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me."

Elena looked at him like he was crazy. "All those animal attacks, those people who died-"

Stefan blinked before answering her question. It was a good point. "No. That was Damon! Possibly Calles but I'm leaning more towards Damon, but recently…" his voice trailed off.

"Damon? Cali?" Elena asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's how I choose to survive, but Damon and Cali do! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody."

"How can you ask me that?" _Quite easily actually. If you tell anybody you'll either be sent to a mental hospital where I'll need to break you out before Calles or Damon get to you… In other words a lot of paper work. _

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons .You can hate, but I need you to trust me."

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, than you'll go!" she shouted.

"I never wanted this." He said sadly before he disappeared out the window.

* * *

Vicki looked around the cemetery at the dead bodies and body parts. "You really need to stop ripping them apart…"

Cali stopped dragging a body missing an arm towards the fire. "I am what is known as a 'ripper'. That means that I lose myself in the kill… Damon on the other hand revels in the blood. My twin, Stefan." Leaning against a gravestone she carried on. "You wouldn't believe it but he like me is a 'ripper'. We are actually quite famous even humans knows of us."

"_A love-struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade__  
laying everybody low with a love song that he made__  
Finds a streetlight steps out of the shade__  
Says something like you and me babe how about it?__"_

Taking out her phone she made a quiet gesture to Vicki. "I want my ring back, Stefan."

"Where are you?" Stefan cut to the chase.

"You don't need to know that. I just had a buffet, thank you very much for asking how I was." She mouthed 'brothers' over to Vicki. "Where's my ring?"

She could almost hear his voice picking up. "I don't have it." That made Cali stop, before shaking her head. He wouldn't give it to Damon; Damon would have given it back to her as soon as she had asked. Damon protected, Stefan lectured and she caused trouble, just like it had been when they had been human. The only thing that had changed was that Stefan, didn't join her. "Where are you? What have you done?"

Her anger surfacing she snapped into the phone. "No, what have you done? You and Damon locked me in the basement and starved me. So whomever I kill, it's on you two, big brother."

Cali smiled when she imagined Stefan pinching his nose and looking down at his phone that would be held an arm's length away from him. "You're being careless, little sister. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe?" His voice showed a bit of worry that he was trying to ignore.

"I know how to cover my tracks, remember. You and Damon both taught me. Where's my ring?" She asked again.

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him." Taking her phone away from her ear she looked down at the phone strangely before she lifted it up to her ear again. Her I'm-getting-blamed-for-something-I-don't-know-happened-and-not-to-mention-confused frown now on her face.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill Zach… wait Zach's dead?"

"Trust you to forget you killed Zach." She could almost see his why-do-I-have-to-explain-these-thing's-to-to-her frown. "Anyway, I can get it back. I just need time."

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." she threatened. "One of my nicknames is Sundown for a reason, Stef."

"I already knocked you out Calles, don't make me do it again." The please was in his tone.

"Then don't give me a reason to torture you, Stef. I still need to get back at you and Damon the 67's incident."

"Will that be before or after you get your ring back?"

"Shut up. Just get it back." Hanging up on him she straightened up. "Come on, help me over here."

Vicki sighed but decided to help her. "So how do I do this?" Cali started to explain why and how she was burning the bodies.

* * *

Stefan looked up at Damon as he sat outside Elena's house. "Kind of Edward Cullen of you don't you think?" At Stefan's narrowed eyes he continued. "The only acquaintances she has are Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan. And they are presently sleeping."

"So we don't have any leads."

Damon gave a negative. "She could be two towns out for all we know." He looked through the window at Elena. "You know if Cali wanted in… she would get in. She is _the_ 'Sundown' after all."

* * *

The next morning Elena looked at Stefan as they sat in the coffee shop. "You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality? " She was determined to get answers from him.

Stefan nodded. "I can tell you whatever you wanna know."

Elena smiled happy he wasn't going to make this hard. "I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue."

Stefan was interrupted by a waitress arriving. "Hi, here are your drinks."

Nodding and saying their thanks the waitress the left. Stefan lifted up his hand to show Elena. "We have rings to protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable." He said and took a sip of his drink to empathize.

"Mirrors?"

"A myth. Damon would not be able to live without them."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

Stefan leaned back in his chair. "Animal blood keeps me alive, but I'm not as strong as Damon and Cali. They can both be very powerful."

An annoyed look crossed Elena's face as she whispered-yelled. "And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"

Stefan looked at Elena. "Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."

"He was hurting her!" she whispered-yelled.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he wold have."

"Is that supposed to make it okay?" she asked hoping he would say no.

"No. No, none of this is okay, Elena. I know that but, if I tried to stop Damon, Cali would get involved and Caroline… she would probably be dead. But by which one I don't know." He decided to just tell her making it clear what would have happened had he tried to stop Damon.

Elena then seemed to realize that Stefan had in his own way saved Caroline's life. She then decided to change the subject. "Are there any other, aside from you and your siblings?"

Stefan turned down the idea. "Not in Mystic falls: not anymore."

"Not anymore?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"There was a time when this town was… very much aware of vampires, and that didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important you don't tell anyone."

Elena spurned the idea. "I can't promise that."

Stefan sighed in defeat. "Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice. " _Hopefully you'll choose to keep it a secret, so my psychotic siblings won't have a reason to kill you. Well… besides the obvious reason, that you look like Katherine. _

* * *

Sheriff Forbes looked down at the charred bodies, her face graver than normal. Logan Fell walked up behind her. "Never smelled one this bad before."

Liz answered her back still to Logan. "It tried to cover its tracks."

Logan looked at her curiously. "Are you sure?"

Liz nodded head. "I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings. Besides how else did their bodies come apart like that?"

"We know who they are?" He asked instead of answering the question.

Liz turned towards him. "Doc will have to check their dental records."

"What story should I run, this time?" he whispered quietly in case someone over heard them.

"Drug deal gone bad. It's not too much of a stretch."

Logan leaned closer. "I got the Gilbert watch."

"Good" Liz spoke as she turned on her heel leaving Logan behind.

* * *

Back at the boarding house Cali sat on a chair while Vicki was looking around. Opening her phone she called Stefan's phone and was annoyed when she got voice mail. "Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm starting to get really bored an impatient and as you know, like Damon, I don't do bored and impatient. Please bring me my ring; I've forgotten how annoying it was to wait until dark. Love, hugs and kisses."

Turning of her phone she decided to go and find Vicki, maybe she would come up with something worthwhile. She left the room leaving _I love rock n' roll_ on.

* * *

Elena kept glancing at Stefan from the corner of her eye. As she drove on through the woods she was jerked out of her thoughts by Stefan. "Stop here."

Looking at what he had asked her to stop at she was confused it was just a bunch of rubble and an empty space. "What are we doing here?" she asked as they got out of the car.

"I want to show you something." Was all he said.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Now she was even more confused.

"This… didn't used to be nowhere. This used to be our home." A voice interrupted her thoughts of Stefan taking her out here just to kill her. Blinking she was startled to see Damon standing in front of her and Stefan his back facing them.

"It looks so…" she trailed off.

"Old? It's because they are." Damon laughed bitterly.

She then asked a question she had been wondering for a while. "Wait. How long have you…"

Stefan answered for them. "Cali and I have both been 17 years old since 1864. Damon was 22 when he was turned."

"Oh, my god."

Stefan turned to her. "You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon, Calianne and I... We were all born here. The Salvatore siblings, best friends."

_Cali sat outside their house on the grass watching as her brothers threw a ball towards each other. "Wait. Where did you learn this game?" she asked her eldest brother. _

_Smiling Damon threw the ball towards Stefan as he answered. "Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." He spoke as he threw the ball back at Stefan. _

"_Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asked knowing there were at least some rules his brother was ignoring. Running towards him they both playfully struggled for the ball when Katherine opened the door. _

"_Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" She laughed._

_Cali spoke up. "You could get hurt Miss. Katherine. My brother's like to play rough." She didn't have any of her distrust in her voice only curiosity, laughter and delight. _

_Katherine laughed at Cali's warning. "Come play with us Calianne." She ran over and to Cali and smiled as she dragged Cali off the ground. "Somehow, I think you play rougher." She said to Stefan as she and Cali both took off laughing. Cali's distrust in Katherine no more as she ran behind her trying to run away from her brothers._

_Looking after them Damon glanced at Stefan who was staring at them. "Why are you just standing there? That is two girls who clearly want to be chased. If you don't do it, I will."_

_Patting Stefan on the back he started to run after them, Stefan soon joined the chase not wanting to be beat by his brother._

Elena looked at them both. "You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like…"

Damon looked away. Stefan just nodded his head. "Damon was trying to make you think that… I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

Elena looked slightly annoyed as well as sad. "All because you loved the same woman 145 years ago?" She was looking at Damon incredulously.

Damon looked up a soft smile on his face a faraway look in his eyes as he answered. "She wasn't just any girl."

_Katherine and Cali ran through the Salvatore garden maze. Stefan was chasing after them; Damon was nowhere to be seen. Laughing both girls stopped when they reached a statue. _

"_Ha! We win. What is our prize?" Cali panted out, trying to breath. _

"_What would you like it to be?" Damon's voice floated over to them. Looking around they saw the elder Salvatore sibling leaning against a near-by wall._

_Stefan looked over and smiled at his brother and asked a question he knew his twin wanted answered. "They extended your leave?"_

_Damon laughed at his brother. "I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." _

"_Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring, big brother." Cali spoke as she walked over with Stefan to hug him. "Should I have been born a boy I would follow you, Damon."_

_Before Damon could say anything Katherine interrupted. "Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Turning around they looked at her confused, Cali's head remained in her brother's side his arm around her shoulders. _

"_How's that, Miss. Katherine?" Damon questioned._

_Katherine pleasantly replied. "Now I'll have both of you to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball." _

_As Cali predicted they answered in the way she expected then to. _

"_With pleasure." Damon said._

"_I would be honored." Stefan replied. _

_Katherine put her hands behind her back and gave the parting words. "The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" She smiled sweetly as she walked away. And with that sentence she had reminded Cali why she didn't like her._

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan told her.

A part of the puzzle fitted into her mind. "The first founder's party… where you signed the registry."

Both the brothers nodded. Stefan was the one to speak again. "I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

Elena nodded her head in understanding. "So you were upset."

Stefan looked at Damon who looked away from them. "That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He gets even."

Damon looked up at his name. "You forgot to mention Cali. She's the same as me." He added for Elena's benefit. "All who have crossed her… well; if they lived they regretted it until they died that's if she didn't kill them already."

* * *

When Vicki reappeared in the parlor it was to find Cali listening to _Fader_ by the Temper Trap. "Oh, man. That shower was great. What did you give me earlier?"

Cali didn't look up from her book as she answered. "I gave you some of my blood. You liked it, by the way." When Vicki didn't respond she got up and walked over to her. "Don't worry, you'll be alright. I know something that will help you. Remember my proposition?" When Vicki nodded she continued on. "Well, I can turn you to into a vamp… you can live here for a while and give me a reason to be off school."

"Sure." Vicki told her without delay. "I want to be a vampire."

"You sure?" At Vicki's nod Cali continued making sure Vicki knew what she was doing. "You'll have to stay away from Matt, Tyler and Jeremy until we are sure you won't eat them. You'll have to put up with Stefan, Damon and I." As Vicki nodded she sighed. "Well, if you're sure… This is going to hurt." She said before she broke Vicki's neck.

* * *

Stefan looked at Elena his face sad. "She controlled my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret the other. She wanted us to be together. Forever."

Damon then bitterly laughed. "Didn't exactly work that way… but, Stefan, Calianne and I are stuck together. Forever, instead."

Stefan walked over towards the ruins and pulled out a blue ring made for a feminine hand. "Is that Cali's ring?" At Stefan's nod she looked over to Damon. "And you're letting him give it back?"

Damon glared at her. "Elena. Elena. Elena, your so naïve it's heart-breaking." At her glare he continued as if she was a child. "Let's put it this way. Cali's our sister, and you are just my brother's girlfriend. We helped raise her; we don't even know most of the people she has killed. Do I need to make it any clearer?"

Elena looked over to Stefan waiting for him to rebuff what Damon was saying and was disappointed to hear what he said. "Elena, Damon's right. Even though I hate it, it's either this or a killing spree. You can see, I'm picking the one with more lives attached."

* * *

Liz looked down at the Richard who was knelt on the ground. As he lifted up a wooden panel on the ground that revealed a safe, Liz was speaking. "We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood."

Richard glanced up at her before going back to the safe. "Doc ID the bodies?"

Liz nodded her head even though he couldn't see her. "A few townies. Notorious Druggies."

The mayor rotated the safe in the right combination. "I suppose that'll make it easier for people to buy the story." He was interrupted by a beeping sound, opening the safe he looked at her. "And Vicki Donovan?"

"She wasn't with them but a witness said they saw her car drive away from the cemetery. She isn't one of the deceased."

Richard looked up as he put his hand in the safe. "Where the hell is she?"

Liz shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I knew."

"Sorry I'm late." Logan announced as he entered the room. As usual he walked like he owned the place.

"You have the watch?" Richard asked as he pulled a small white box with markings out of the safe. Logan nodded as he handed it to the Mayor after showing it to Liz. Opening the watch he took out the time piece, he then opened the small white box to reveal a compass. Taking the compass out, he gently inserted it into the Gilbert watch. "It's ready."

Logan raised his eyebrow with an are-you-serious-I-could-of-of-done-that look on his face, "That's it?"

Richard nodded as he handed it back to Logan. "Yes. That's it." They all shared meaningful looks.

* * *

Vicki gasped as she awoke. "huh? What the hell?" All she could hear was _enjoy the Silence _by Anberlin.

"Told you it would hurt." Cali's voice told her as she sat up strait. "But don't worry about that, let's dance or you could just tell me all of your problems." Looking around she was shocked to see Cali dancing to the music. "Come on, I'm bored. Just dance we can deal with your hunger later." With that Cali appeared in front of Vicki before dragging her up and getting her to dance with her.

As they danced Vicki noticed they had gotten upstairs. Looking around she saw an open door. Running into the room she realized that it was a bedroom. Running onto the bed she started to jump up and down on it. Cali on the other hand went over to the bookshelf and started to throw the books over her shoulder. Soon Vicki joined her in wreaking Stefan's room. As she walked over to the desk she saw a picture. Lifting it up she had to fight the desire to burn it, her once happy mood draining from her.

"Hey. What's up?" Vicki took notice that Cali's happiness disappeared.

"Remember what I told you about Katherine?" Cali asked instead of answering.

Vicki nodded wondering where the topic was going to lead her. "Yup, Psychotic bitch that both used and turned your brothers and to never go near her. And you hate more then you hate trees… Why?"

"This is what she looks like. Recognize anyone?" Cali said as she threw the picture of Katherine over to Vicki.

Catching the picture Vicki's eyes winded. "Wait… How? That's Elena?"

"Nope. That's Katherine. Gilbert just looks like her." When Vicki looked confuse she explained. "According to my BFF, Gilbert is Kathy's doppelganger. A physical copy of one's self. Personality wise… can be different but always fall into the same traps. Don't worry about it, dark is coming. Go to Gilbert's to see Jeremy, Stefan will probably turn up." Vicki looked at her blankly. "Stef will help you, where I can't."

As Vicki walked out the house she looked down when she heard her phone beeping .Looking down at the message she saw a text from Cali.

**See you at dark. - C**

* * *

It was night when Logan was walking through the woods. Moonlight illuminating the compass he was surprised when it started to move. Walking deeper into the woods he followed the compassed directions. He looked behind him when he thought he heard a noise. He stopped when the compass stopped moving in to many directions. Opening his phone he called Liz.

Liz and a deputy walked through the woods with torches. Hearing a beeping sound she opened her phone to see Logan as the caller. "Yeah."

Logan looked around as he answered the compass in his other hand held out in front of him. "I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery."

"Headed your way." Liz said as hung up on Logan. Pulling out her gun she started to go down the path towards the cemetery with the deputy.

Jeremy looked at Elena as she started to wash the dishes. "Maybe we should check in with Matt."

Elena shook her head as she gave a plate to Jeremy to clean. "He'll call when he finds her."

Jeremy looked around in annoyance. "Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait. We're supposed to wait."

"I don't know what's wrong with her." He pleaded Elena trying to get her to agree.

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Elena said just as the doorbell ringed. Walking over to the door with Jeremy behind her, she was not happy to see Cali behind it. Elena tried to close the door but it was futile as Cali effortlessly pushed open the door.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Jeremy looked at his sister weirdly but complied.

"You're afraid of me. I'm going to guess Stefan and Damon fessed." She stated as she walked through the door.

"Stay away from me." Cali looked at Elena and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, no need to be rude. I'm just looking for my brothers and Vicki. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you right now; your death would cause more trouble than it's worth. So… where are they?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena told her.

"What?" Cali was surprised. "I told her to stay, and wait for me or my brothers. But no… she just has to ignore my advice and disappear. Great, now I'm baby vamp hunting. And so you know I asked her what she wanted and she said Vamp, she will thank me for giving her the freedom."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena asked her.

"Oh, you got the life story." Turning around she walked out the door, leaving Elena the parting comment. "You need to brush up on your facts, Kathy didn't change me or give me her blood."

* * *

Cali arrived just as Damon was pulling the wooden bullets out of Stefan and Vicki was feeding on Logan. "Come on, nothing to apologise for." She told Vicki as she knelt down beside her and helped clean her face. "My ring?" she asked her brothers. Taking her ring from Stefan, Damon chucked it at her.

"Thanks." Looking towards Vicki she helped her get onto her feet. "I'll see you at the house." With that she vamp speeded away with Vicki leaving her brothers alone.

_Dear Diary_

_A lot of things have happened today, most of them bad. I turned Vicki, and Stefan got shot, and Logan Fell is dead. The council knows we are back… but how long until they realize we are the vamps?_

_Vicki didn't freak out like a normal baby vamp because of an experiment Kara was trying. I will have to thank her for that; all we needed was an out of control new born. _

_Gilbert broke up with Stefan but it will only be a matter of time before they get back together. _

_See ya tomorrow. _

_Calianne Antonia Salvatore._

**And Cali is back to normal. So what did you think? It is a longer chapter then normal.**

**I have to ask if their any stories where there is another Salvatore or Gilbert brother? I know about the sisters but I was wondering if there were any with a brother… **

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Haunted

**Yellow this is the 7****th**** episode/chapter. I may not post again before the new year so… have a happy belated Christmas and a new year. **

**I was wondering if I should only do season 1 on this story and then post another story for season 2, 3 and 4 or should I just do all the seasons on this one?**

**Haunted**

**Previously on Calianne's Story…**

_Damon is talking to Elena at the Founder's party. "The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually. "_

_Stefan opening the door to see Elena. "What are you?"_

_Cali is in the cemetery with Vicki. She is answering her phone while gesturing to Vicki to be quite. "I want my ring back, Stefan."_

_Cali snapping Vicki's neck. _

"_Kathy didn't turn me or give me any of her blood." Cali says as she walks out of the Gilbert home leaving Elena looking confused. _

**Now… **

It was dark when Tyler was walking towards his car. "All right, later man." He spoke to the other man beside him.

"See you, bro!" the man shouted as he walked away from him and down the street. Getting into his car he breathed in deeply before reaching to turn his car on.

"Hi Ty." A new voice spoke from inside the car.

"Whoa. Vicki?" he shouted as he jumped upwards startled. Looking at her worriedly he continued. "Everyone's looking for you!"

"I know." Was all she said as she looked down as the dash board.

"What's wrong, Vick?"

Vicki looked at him and shivered hugging her arms close. "I'm so cold."

"You're on drugs!?" he threw his hands up, exasperation leaking into his worried tone. "Everyone thinks you're off on a bender."

Vicki sighed sadly. "I wish but it was my choice." She whispered.

Now his full attention was on Vicki. "What happened in those woods, Vicki?" All he got in return was a blank look. "Those kids that were killed. What did you see?"

Instead of answering she replied with "I'm so scared." She was now crying.

"Come here, It's okay." He said as he drew her into a hug trying his best to comfort her. "I'll take you home."

Vicki pulled back from him. "I can't control it."

"Control what?" he asked confused his hand still in her hair.

"I'm so hungry, Ty." She moaned. "And it won't go away."

"What are you on?" he turned his head way before looking back at her. "What drugs did you take?" She bared her teeth before lunging for his throat.

"I want it. I'm so hungry, Ty." She said as raked her hand through his hair and trailed her nose down his throat. Tyler looked down at her even more confused as well as freaked out.

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat." He said as he gentle took her wrists and tried to get her off his neck. "Just sit back. Look. Lets just get you home, okay?" As Vicki backed slightly away she looked down. Suddenly she drew back and revealed her face to him. "Whoa! Vicki! What is wrong with you?!" he said as he saw the veins around his eyes and fang like teeth..

Vicki lunged at him making him fall back into his car door. Opening the car door he fell onto the pavement and started to back away from her. Jumping onto him she grabbed his shirt as he turned his head away from her bearing his throat. Leaning down she was just about to bite into his throat when he head was pulled back. "Aah! Let go of me!" she shouted to the man who had her in a choke hold.

Scrambling back a still confused Tyler recognised the man as Stefan. Getting onto his feet he was about to run away when he almost banged into Damon who had just appeared in front of him. Damon pushed him back as he turned around to look at Vicki and Stefan. "What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk." Damon commanded Tyler.

Tyler looked at Damon "Screw you, dude."

Damon raised an eyebrow at Tyler. "'Dude' really? 'Dude'?"

"Damon, don't." Stefan called as Vicki stopped struggling.

Damon looked over to Stefan and Vicki. "Oh, come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" he asked them.

Getting annoyed at Damon, Tyler punched him. Damon was barely fazed as Vicki yelled. "Ooh! Don't you hurt him!" Stefan watched this all with his You-better-not-do-anything-to-him frown.

Damon grabbed Tyler by the throat and lifted a struggling Tyler of the ground. Looking into his eyes he started to compel him. "Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." With that he threw Tyler across the car onto the ground. A few minutes later a groaning Tyler got up and looked around confused holding his ribs. Shaking his head he started towards his car.

Cali walked into Stefan's room Damon started to mention Logan Fell. "There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up."

Vicki then noticed what she thought was a watch in Damon's hand. "What is that?"

Damon looked down at the watch/compass. "This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" he looked towards Stefan.

Cali looked at her brother as if he was crazy. "Two words idiot. Founder's council." When all three looked at each other in confusion she elaborated. "In other - sadly plain - words. There is a secret/not so secret vampire hunting society running around."

Stefan had on his great-that-is-all-I-need frowned. Vicki looked slightly clueless. "Then who are they?" Damon spoke. "If we know who they are then we can kill them."

Cali rolled her eyes. "There is going to be a slight problem with that."

Stefan read between the lines of her sentence. "You know who they are." He stated.

They all looked at her again. "You all should already know, it's actually painfully obvious." Blinking she decided just to tell them. "It began hunting vampires in 1864." When Vicki was about to interrupt she was shushed by the Salvatore brothers. "Papa. Jonathan Gilbert. Benjamin Lockwood. George Lockwood. Barnette Lockwood. Lady Nancy-Marie Lockwood. William Forbes. Thomas Fell. Honoria Fell. They were the original members." The brothers then looked at each other as comprehension drained their faces pale. "When we came back in 1912 I found that the council of then knew about us as well. Samantha Gilbert and her friend Marianna Lockwood. Our own nephew Zachariah Salvatore and also the sheriff Gerald Forbes. There were more but I can't be bothered telling you…"

Vicki was the first to speak. "So, it like goes in down by family trees or something…"

Cali nodded again. "Going by what I have seen we should be looking at the founder families. Gilbert. Lockwood. Fell. Forbes. Johnson. Harris. Jones. Skinner. Robinson. White. And lastly Salvatore. Damon can infiltrate the council by saying he is taking over from Zach… as I apparently killed him."

Stefan looked at Damon. "Well, why don't you two leave since we don't want them to notice that there is more vampires. I can look after Vicki." He said seeing a way to get Damon out of town.

Damon rolled his eyes. "We should all be worried."

Cali rolled her eyes. "No. Damon is right. Besides Stef how long till until you meet Sheriff Bambi and Deputy Thumper perhaps Officer Flower as well. They will have noticed 'The Great Bunny Killer' by now."

Vicki interrupted before Stefan could reply and cause a fight. "Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

Stefan passed her the cup of blood in his hands. "Here."

"What is it?" she scrunched her nose looking at the dark red almost black colour.

"It's what you're craving."

Damon laughed. "Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?"

"Then what is it?"

"It's just animal blood. Not as nice as human blood but will at least give you energy for a while. But Stef… she needs human blood at first then if she wants she can be on animal blood." When he was about to interrupt she continued. "Think of it. If she drinks only animal blood how will she face the silent seductive deadly temptation of human blood?"

Damon nodded. "You don't have to kill to feed." He directed his gaze towards his younger siblings before looking back at Vicki. "Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards. It's so easy, anyone could do it." He looked at his siblings again. "you two just don't have the… patience."

Stefan shook his head. "No. No, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."

Damon looked amused. "Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane, way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."

Stefan looked at Vicki. "Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Right. A blood junkie at the best of times. A cold heartless sociopath blood junkie all of the time. I'm outta here." With that he walked down the stairs.

Cali raised her eyebrows while Stefan looked ashamed. "So do you want some blood?" Cali broke the silence.

Damon walked down the stairs and into the hall when he stopped. Turning around a smirk starting on his face he walked over to the door. Opening the door he revealed Elena about to knock on the door. "Is Stefan here?" was the greeting he got.

Damon smirked as he leaned against the door. "Yep."

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission.'" He joked.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that both you and your sister have done?" She demanded/asked.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Cali spoke from behind Damon. They turned to her as she spoke. "And it seems as though there truly no end to you imbecilic actions."

Elena looked amused having got slightly used to Cali's threats. "If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

Damon nodded his head. "Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

Cali was the one to speak this time. "Yet and only because I hate paperwork."

"Where is Stefan?" she asked.

"He's upstairs singing 'the rain in Spain'. Knock yourself out." Stepping outside he let Elena walk inside the house. He smirked as the door closed. "Where are you going?" he asked Cali as he noticed her walk towards her car.

"Like you, I have places to be, people to see and people to kill." Shrugging his shoulders he turned away.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called as she walked the hall.

"Yes." She jumped startled as Stefan appeared in front of her.

"Where is Vicki?" She asked worried about the younger girl.

"She's upstairs."

Elena looked at him. "What happens now?" she asked him. "Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

Stefan frowned softly. "I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a former drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to blood. "

Elena nodded understanding a bit. "So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's going to happen to her?"

Stefan looked at her seriously. "I'm gonna keep her with me until I know that she's safe."

"How long is that?" Vicki voiced from the top of the stairs.

"We can talk about that later."

"Hey, Vicki, how are you?" Elena asked the newly turned vampire.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki looked at Elena like she was crazy while Stefan looked ready to interfere if he had to.

Bonnie looked at her Grams – Shelia Bennett - who was looking in a mirror. "Was our family burned in the witch trials?"

"No. the girl that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch." Shelia spoke as she turned to light a candle.

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?"

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do." She turned and started to walk over to Bonnie.

"Grams, everybody knows you're a witch." Bonnie said as she made space for her hrams to sit down beside her.

Shelia reached for her cup. "They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university." She then took a sip after she said. "No one really believes. They just pke fun. And let 'em. Don't let 'em know the truth."

"Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part." Bonnie groaned.

Shelia turned to her granddaughter, her voice suddenly serious. "It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practise it." She then looked at the clock. "Aren't you late for school?"

Cali opened an apartment door. Walking in she looked around a soft smile on her face. The apartment was a normal one. You entered the living room it also had three doors, One for the toilet. And the other two where the bedrooms. "Where are you?" she called into the house her voice echoing.

Instead of answering she heard a movement in the kitchen. Laughing she walked over to the couch and sat down. "So you did get away" she stated. A female voice floated through to Cali. The woman's voice was detached but was somehow friendly. She was always like that Cali knew. Having spent over 145 years knowing her she knew that the woman did indeed care for her the way she showed this was by keeping her alive and as sane as she could be.

"Yep." Cali replied popping the 'p'. "You have to meet Vicki. I think you will be able to tolerate her at least."

Cali saw a flash of blonde hair reflected on the window along with eyes that would forever haunt her. "No. Not at the moment. I have no desire to reveal myself at this time." She held her hand up when Cali was about to ask her something. "For now I must remain in the shadows. The council have enough problems with the killings, if I were to enter Mystic Falls, I would become a suspect. I have no need for anyone to suspect me."

Cali decided to nod her head and go along, she knew in the end her friend would persuade her. "But what about your research?"

Cali heard the sound of a head rotating. "Don't you have school?"

"So would you if you joined me instead of remaining in Mystic Falls Anonymous." Cali rolled her eyes when she heard the sound of a knife continuously hitting against the chopping board. "I have History 1st and 2nd period. Damon killed Tanner, so I don't really have to be in for history until they find an actual teacher to fill in the post."

"Ah. Mr William Tanner. Both history teacher and the Timberwolves coach. Favourite past time was demeaning high school students, tragically drained by your eldest brother Damon to prove he had no humanity to your twin Stefan." The woman voice hit up in amusement. "Am I right?"

Cali frowned. "Yeah, as always. So do you know who may be taking over the position?"

Cali heard the sound of a head nodding. "It's between a man named Alaric Saltzman from Duke. And a woman called Sharon Darren's from Yale. I'm going to make sure Mr Saltzman is picked so I may be preoccupied for a while." Cali nodded her head even though the blonde haired woman could not see her. She was slightly surprised when she heard the next question. "Have you spoken to Douglas and Patricia recently?"

Cali paused for a moment before answering. "Last week. I'll be calling him tomorrow."

"If I am correct you have only turned three people in your 145 years as a vampire. This Victoria Donovan, Douglas Christopher back in the early '61 and Patricia Kimberly in late '74." Her voice did not wither as she spoke. Cali did not have to speak as they both knew that the blonde-haired woman was right.

Cali looked up to see the blonde haired woman leaning against the kitchen door. "Why is it all of the ones you have turned all have a deep loyalty towards you? Even Douglas with his joy and hatred of what you have made him."

Cali shrugged. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "I remember helping Douglas through his change even though I was unstable. We used to have fun hunting vampire hunters; it was a game we played alone before Patricia came along. I used to do it so Douglas would have at least a bit of what he used to be."

The woman nodded before speaking. "Don't you miss it?" Silence was her only answer. "You can stop pretending, we both know the truth, you stopped because of your brothers Cali, not because you wanted to."

A while later Cali was mute as she walked out the flat leaving the woman to look out her window. "Calles… it's always the same. Your brothers do something stupid and you help, but when they put you in the spot, you leave. Their sister, it's only half of who you really are… they don't understand that, and you know it… but you cling to them. Douglas, Patricia and I… we all see that. And that's why when you are left behind like usual we are there… After all not all family is made by blood."

Stefan, Elena and Vicki sat at the dinner table. Stefan looked at Vicki as he explained coffee to Vicki. "Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine." He looked towards the board looking Vicki. Lifting the cup into his hands and circling it around. "It circulates though our veins, and it warms our body so we're not cold to touch."

"Well, what if I wannna drink human blood?" she asked. Elena who had her arms crossed looked uncomfortable.

Stefan slightly turned his head to the side as he answered. "You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time."

Vicki sighed in frustration. "Oh god" Don't start with the whole 12 steps thing." She lifted her crossed arm to emphasis. "School counsellor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

Stefan looked serious as he answered. "It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."

Cali walked in as Vicki was threating Elena. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?"

"Vicki I would let go if I were you." Cali said as she leaned against a door her face impassive. "Like I've said to Elena before, we can't kill her." When Cali saw Elena starting to look smug she amended. "Yet, anyway."

"Why not?" Vicki asked confused.

"Besides Stefan's lecture? Hmm, lots and lots of paperwork." Vicki looked at Cali like she was insane. "You're probably wondering how paperwork come into the equalisation, wimple and easy." She said as she walked over and picked up a sheet of A4 paper. Putting it against the wall she grabbed a pen. "Look at it this way." She wrote Dead Elena on the sheet before writing more as she spoke. "Dead Elena = Missing Elena. Missing Elena = worried family and friends. Worried family and friends = police involvement. Police involvement = slightly worried town people. Slightly worried town people = The Mayor's Involvement." She took a breath as she continued. "Now the Lockwood + Forbes + a lot more = town council/vamp hunting society. Town council/vamp hunting society = possibly dead Salvatore siblings. Now do you see the paperwork?"

Vicki and Elena just stayed silent as Stefan walked through the door. "What's going on?" he asked confused as to why Elena and Vicki looked shocked.

"Nothing, I was just explaining something to them." Cali said before she flounced outside.

Vicki was listening to _no one sleeps while I'm awake _when Damon walked into Stefan's room. "What are you thinking about?"

"About the next hundred years or so…" She said.

"Why Cali turn you? She's never turned anyone before from what I know, so why you?" Damon asked the question that had been on his mind since he had found out Vicki had been turned.

Vicki was confused of a moment before she remembered the conversation she had with Cali.

"_I have turned a person before. Actually two, Douglas and Patricia." Cali told Vicki as they sat in Vicki's room. "Stefan and Damon don't know about me turning them, only that I was with them."_

_Vicki looked at her confused. "How come they don't know about them being turned by you?"_

_Cali shrugged. "I never told them. Stefan would have lectured me about human life and turning them and Damon, while, he would have maybe killed them. How Douglas was turned is something I don't like to admit to… I did it for punishment." _

After that Cali had stopped talking about Douglas and Patricia and Vicki had not heard about them since. "Cali turned me because I asked her to." She told Damon. "I was always the stoner, little sister of the quarterback Mathew Donovan. I was never going to get anywhere. And then Cali came and she told me about being a vampire, I wanted to be someone else, I wanted to be me but different. This way I can make Mattie proud of me."

Damon stared at her before getting up. "Come on."

Vicki looked up. "Huh?"

"Your life was pathetic, doesn't mean you afterlife has to be." He then led her out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" Stefan asked as he looked at them as they walked down the stairs.

"If you're going ro teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about." Damon taunted him.

"He's right, Stef." Cali said from where she was suddenly lounging on a seat. "She needs to be taught and showed."

Stefan shook his head as Damon, Vicki and Cali all walked out the front door. "Bad idea, Damon."

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks." He called back to his younger brother.

They were outside on the front yard with Stefan watching them when Vicki asked. "Like what?"

"Like…" Damon trailed off as he used vamp speed to get behind her.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" she asked as she looked back at him surprised.

"It's vamp speed aka super speed. To be able to do it you must focus on your senses and not you feelings. "

Damon rolled his eyes at his sister. "Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended.…"

Vicki closed her eyes as she vamp speeded away leaving Damon and Cali behind. "Uh, my bad…" Damon said as he lifted his hand to his mouth with a mock shocked expression Stefan looked annoyed as he looked at Damon.

At the Halloween dance Caroline and Bonnie were looking around. Dressed as two witches they looked up when Tyler came up to them with orange cups with a sticker of a spider web on each. "Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special." He joked. Wearing a red cape and bare chested he look like a roman from the movie 300.

Bonnie shook her head. "No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." She joked as she fixed her blonde wig and witches hat.

"Lightweight." Caroline laughed while she took a orange cup in her gloved hand. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

Tyler clinked their glasses together as he spoke. "Sounds like a plan." Bonnie looked on amused.

Cali looked around and watched as Elena and Stefan ran about like headless chickens trying to find Vicki. She watched as Elena and Matt meet up. _The protective elder brother. _She thought as she smiled softly remembering her own brothers.

_Vampire costume? Good one Vicki._ She was amused when she heard what Vicki was dressed as.

She watched silently as Elena went off to find Jeremy. Her head swivelled around as she heard her brother and Vicki talking. "No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

_Good Stefan. You are pointing out what Vicki should have already noticed. Your slightly cracking down her defence…that's not good. _

Matt and Elena had showed up. While more along the lines of Matt as the follower and Elena as the leader. She was slightly amused as Vicki put Stefan in a bad light, while Elena tried to explain. While all this was going on they didn't notice Vicki running away. "Stefan, she's gone." Elena said as she noticed Vicki's disappearance.

Jeremy looked at the masks as people ran screaming past him. He walked back words through the stands and didn't see the hand that shot out and dragged him behind a card board cut out. He found himself leaning against a wall with Vicki between his arms. Her hand had snaked around his body as she gripped his hair. "Whoa, Vic. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. Sorry." She said as they kissed. As it got more heated Vicki stopped before grabbing his hand and dragging him away. Jeremy looked behind them before smiling and turning back around and following Vicki.

Jeremy laughed as Vicki pulled his hand outside the door. Walking along past the buses Vicki led Jeremy into one of the gaps between the buses. Pushing him against a bus she leaned against him as they started to kiss. His hair was in her grasp as she pulled back. "I was so worried about you."

Stefan stopped as he looked around. Standing still he focused on his hearing.

Elena walked through the crowd. "Jeremy?" she asked as she raised her hand to tap a mans shoulder. The man turned to reveal himself as not Jeremy. "Sorry." She said as she started to walk away.

Vicki looked sad as she told him. "I'm fine now, but…. I gotta leave."

Jeremy looked at her closely. "Wh…What? Were?"

Vicki started to shake her head as he held her close. "I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just… can't live at home with Matt. He doesn't get it."

Jeremy looked frustrated as she said. "No, you can't. You can't just leave."

"Come with me." She said before kissing him, her voice lightening up. "If you come with me, we can be together forever." She kissed him again.

"Okay." Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah?" he nodded before Vicki kissed him again.

Elena walked through the crowed looking around she saw man eating some food. Walking past the crowed she saw a door, walking through the door she heard a yell.

"Vicki! NO! STOP! AHH" recognising it as Jeremy she ran past the buses to where she saw Jeremy and Vicki. "VICKI! NO!" she yelled as she saw Vicki holding Jeremy against a bus. Vicki turned her head as she saw Elena with plank of wood, shoving Jeremy to the side she started to walk towards Elena.

Cali's head snapped around as she heard Elena's screams. Looking around she noticed no one was looking at her. Vamp speeding out of the school into the bus lot she saw Vicki drinking Elena. Speeding forward she grabbed Vicki's hair before launching her against a wall and holding her there. "Stop it now, Sweetheart. That's Jeremy and Elena. GILBERT. "

She ignored her brother and the two Gilbert siblings she held Vicki as she broke down sobbing.

"Why?" Vicki asked Cali as she sat in the room that had been designated Vicki's in the boarding house. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Cali looked up from the movie selection she had beside her. "I could. But like humans even we need to experience things for ourselves. All that anger, heartbreak and pain, it can shape you for who you are meant to be." She walked over to the bed and sat down on it a lifted her hand to trail through Vicki's hair. "Stefan, Damon, Elena and even I, we can tell you how things go, how it will work out but how will you know? We all have experiences that we need. This was just one of these times." Cali told her not trying to hide the truth.

"So in other words you wanted me to do this so I could learn?"

"Yes. You needed to learn that as a newly turned vampire you could not handle being around Jeremy." Cali smiled as she looked down at Vicki. "Now let's watch a movie." Cali climbed of the bed to lift up the box of movies she had. "I have more, lots more."

"_There's a cold heart, buried beneath,  
and warm blood, running deep.  
Secrets - are mine to keep  
protected by silent sleep  
I'm not ready, I'm not ready  
for the weight of us, for the weight of us  
for the weight of us, for the weight of all of us__.__"_

**And as I told you Vicki is alive. We have another two vamps created by Cali, Douglas and Patricia. And Cali has met up with a mysterious woman who is rigging the competition so Alaric can get his history spot. **

**Who are Douglas and Patricia? Will Vicki ever meet them? Who's the mysterious woman that Cali was talking to? How will Vicki being alive affect Jeremy's future relationships? **

**Next time – Lexi is here in Mystic Falls. Elena believes her ex –Stefan – is having an affair. Lexi meets Cali again and Vicki has to deal with her emotions and the repercussions of making Jeremy believe they broke up. And Damon will appear more. **


	8. 162 Candles

**So this is the 8****th**** Episode/chapter. **

**Now this is a shorter one because I really don't know what to do for this one as Cali can't really fit in so, a lot of things will be skipped over. Vicki is going to have to adapt to being a vamp and fully get over almost eating Jeremy. Part from that mainly everything is the same. **

**And I forgot last time but I own nothing but Cali, and the mentioned characters Kara, Douglas and Patricia.**

**And happy belated Christmas and New Year.**

**Calianne's Story**

**Previously on Calianne's Story…**

_Cali snapping Vicki's neck. _

_Damon talking to Tyler while Stefan is holding back a struggling Vicki. "'Dude' really? 'Dude'"_

_Cali looking at her brothers. __"Two words idiot. Founder's council."_

_Cali standing in the shadows silently watching as everything goes down. Looking slightly amused and proud._

_Vicki biting into Elena before Cali appears behind her and grabs her hair. _

_Cali talking to Vicki in her new room. "__We all have experiences that we need. This was just one of these times." Admitting she let Vicki do what she did. _

**Now…**

The boarding house was quite as three of the occupants were sleeping. Cali and Vicki in their bedrooms and Stefan in the living room on a chair, Damon was out. In his sleep Stefan moved his leg causing the book he had been reading to fall onto the ground. Hearing the sound of the book falling roused Stefan from his sleep. Raising his head he blinked his eyes as he sat up on the chair. Looking down at the floor he saw his book lying on the ground. Picking it up he placed it onto the side table beside the chair.

Standing up he looked at a portrait as he stretched his arms. "Hi" he heard causing his to stop stretching and turn around slowly. His face had an is-this-one-of-my-siblings-pranks frown on. He stepped the parlour not noticing anything different, well, apart from the sudden weird music he could hear. Looking around his head whipped to the side when he heard the sound of something banging. It sounded like one of the doors that opened to the Garden.

When he looked at them all he saw was the curtains slightly dancing in the wind. Walking over he noticed that one of the doors were open. Closing it he didn't see the feminine blur cross across the room. Hearing another sound he walked back into the living room, walking down the steps he looked around. Hoping for something to give what was going on away. He looked up when he heard something from upstairs. "Damon? Cali? Vicki?" he asked before his body snapped around as he heard another disturbance.

Looking around he didn't see the blur that moved in the shadows but he looked towards where he believed it came from. Turning around he place his back to the door when he was suddenly pushed to the ground. He pushed his hands onto the ground and turned around so he was on his back when he was suddenly straddled by a vampire. The vampire was blonde and was currently hissing at him but he still recognised who she was. "Lexi?"

The blonde's vamp face suddenly melted to reveal an amused woman. "Hi" was all she said before getting off Stefan and with vamp speed helping him up.

Once he was on his feet he looked at Lexi. "What are you doing here?"

"How could you even ask that?" She said as the hugged.

"I missed you." He told her as they looked at each other.

Lexi just smiled as she congratulated him. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

"_I wore my black and white dress to the birthday massacre, birthday massacre, birthday._

_I wore my black and white dress.__  
__I think my friend said, "Stick it in the back of her head."__  
__I think my friend said, "Two of them are sisters."__  
__"I'm a murder tramp, birthday boy", I think I said.__"_

Lexi and Stefan were listening to music as they joked around in his room. "Stop. I don't know, some freak show at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty." Lexi laughed as she caught up with Stefan. She was waving her arms around when she spoke next. ""And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know but Calles seems to think that it has to do with the Founder's council." He sat up and pointed his finger at her. His tone and face was serious when he spoke next. "There could be others. Do me a favour, while you're here, please be careful."

Lexi lifted her hands up in exasperation as she rolled her eyes. "Why stay?" she got of the bed before turning to face Stefan again and leaned on the bed. "I'm heading to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden." Stefan raised a fisted hand as she held out her hands towards him as she walked back words. "_Wanted Dead or Alive _it's are theme song." She laughed as she got to the end of his bead she leaned against it to smile at him. "It'll be a blast."

Stefan smiled as he sat up a grin on his face as he asked her. "Do you think he'd actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend, huh?"

Lexi held her hands out and pointed her fingers at him while twirling them. "We can make him remember us." A sly grin on her face.

A few minutes later she remembered something. "Wait, where's Damon and Cali anyway?" she asked remembering how Stefan had mentioned them.

"Damon's inflicting misery somewhere and Cali is sleeping." He turned to her. "You okay here alone? 'cause I have something's I gotta take care of."

"It's not like I can go anywhere" she pointed towards the window that had sun coming through. "And you, Damon and Cali are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings." She looked down at his hand looking at the one of the rings in question.

She held up her own hand. "I got a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?"

Stefan grinned as he grabbed her hand and held it. "Doesn't work that way. And you know it."

Lexi drew back with a sigh as he dropped her hand. "Oh, yeah."

* * *

When Lexi left Damon after choking him she decided to find her other favourite Salvatore. Walking into the parlour she was annoyed to find Cali and Vicki holding a bunch of presents. After searching the whole house for Cali, Lexi flopped onto the couch and sighed. "There you are. I was looking all over for you."

Cali looked up at her and nodded her head in greeting. "Vicki this is Lexi. Lexi this is Vicki my newly turned vamp."

Vicki looked at her a sad expression on her face. "So you're Stefan's BFF, right?"

Lexi nodded her head. "Yep." She said popping the 'p'. "Why are you sad?"

Cali looked up. "You know of Elena, right?" When Lexi gave a positive she carried on. "Vicki here had a fling with her little brother, Jeremy. Vicki is a newly turned vamp and he's human."

"Ah." Lexi said comprehending what was being said. She looked at Vicki. "You almost ate him, didn't you?" Vicki nodded. "Don't worry, you'll get there. Just don't rush, take your time."

"See, Vic. Even Lexi at 350 years old agrees with me." Cali told the newly transitioned vamp. "Anyway, I want to open my presents." Both Lexi and Vicki face palmed at her sudden eagerness.

"How come Stefan can't be more like you?" Cali looked at Lexi blankly. "I mean when it's your birthday."

Cali shrugged. "Maybe because Stefan is always serious. He never actually lets go, he always is in control." She looked away. "Of course this is when Stefan is on the wagon…" Lexi glared at her. "Hey, I'm just saying!"

Sitting on the couch she started to open her presents when Lexi noticed something. "Hey, wait." Cali looked up in confusion. "Stefan never told me why you have that bracelet on." She said inclining her head towards the black, blue and orange bead bracelet Cali always had on.

Cali didn't give any indicator if the question was annoying her or not. "Stefan and I got it back in 1868." Opening one of her presents she smiled when she saw a dark blue '90's dress. "I have been asking for one since Damon ripped my last. It's from Damon."

Opening the one from Stefan she laughed when she saw the cover. "It's called 'Vampire Diaries.' It's about these two brothers Steve and Devon and they are fighting over a girl. Reminds me of something..."

She opened a few others to reveal a necklace, another dress and a book called _The Brothers' Grimm_. "So how long are you going to be here?" she asked when she was placing them in her room.

"Until tonight. I'm leaving to see Bon Jovi for the weekend." Lexi told the younger vampires.

* * *

Lexi was looking at Stefan who was lounging on the couch. "So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it." She tried to console him. "Have you had sex yet?"

Stefan shook his head. "No." He lifted himself of the seat to sit straight.

"Sex always works." She nodded as though that was all he had to do. "I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." She said as she sat down on the armchair beside him.

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or… or compulsion or any of our other _tricks._" He noticed as Lexi pulled a case up and started to unzip it. "She has to _want _to be with me on her own terms."

Lexi opened the case to reveal 8 blood bags in two piles. She picked on up. "Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up."

Stefan smiled faintly. "I'm not getting any older."

Lexi stabbed a straw into the blood bag and moaned when the taste hit her tongue. "Want some?" she asked when she noticed Stefan's transfixed stare on the blood.

"No, thank you." He said as he got of the couch and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Relax. I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." She stopped when she saw Stefan's expression. "Oh, don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks." She threw down the now empty blood bag.

Stefan shrugged. "It doesn't matter. 'Cause if I started again … I just don't know if…" he trailed off.

"If you could stop." Said Cali from her seat on the couch. Having used vamp speed she had arrived during Stefan's worried confession. "Why do you think I never really stopped?"

Lexi sighed. Stefan and Cali looked towards her. "Lexi I'd never judge you." Stefan said worried he may have offended his friend,

Lexi shook her head. "I'm just jealous of you restraint Stefan. I have none and Cali has some. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight."

"Funny you should ask." Damon said as he entered the room.

"Well I wasn't asking _you_." Her annoyance in her tone.

Damon ignored her as he continued. "There's a party at the grill. You'll love it." Cali, Stefan and Lexi's heads turned to him. Lexi in interest, Stefan wary and Cali amused and wary. "Banquettes, tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends." He looked at Cali. "Nothing from the 20's. Sorry."

Stefan stopped leaning against the wall. "Yeah, we don't want a Birthday party."

Damon rolled his eyes as Cali spoke up. "It may just be a party party. Not a Birthday one."

Damon spoke up. "Caroline's throwing it."

Stefan looked at Damon. "Stay away from Caroline."

Damon looked down at Lexi before looking up again. "We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." His gaze travelled down to Lexi's blood bags. He groaned when he saw them "I prefer mine at 98.6." He told them as he walked out the door. His tone implying that he said it everyday.

Lexi had a scheming expression on. "Let's Go." She told Stefan and smiled when he groaned. "_Please._" Using the tone that meant she meant business.

* * *

"So you two are going to a party? At the grill?" Cali asked Lexi and Stefan. "How did you get him to agree."

Lexi grinned at Cali. "I forced him to agree."

Cali raised her hand to hand five Lexi. "I think, I shall go with you. It is my birthday as well and I intend to enjoy."

Lexi nodded then stopped. "What about Damon?"

Stefan shrugged. "You've warned him so he probably won't do anything."

* * *

"Who cares? Damon won't ruin our party he knows we'll he angry if he does." Cali said as she dragged Stefan and Lexi out of the door.

Cali looked around the Grill, her face set into a soft frown. Something was going to happen. Of that she was suddenly sure, as well as Stefan would not like it.

What gave her the feeling she didn't know, everything seemed fine. She was surrounded by people laughing, joking, drinking and talking. Their hearts almost beating at the same time, no heart was either faster or slower, all in a weird synchronisation. Without meaning to she started to get caught up in her thoughts. She was getting to the part when she ripped onto someone's throat when Stefan's voice intercepted her imagination.

"Do me a favour. Tell me if you see Damon and his camera phone." She snapped out of it and looked over at him. He was talking to Lexi who was trying to get him to dance. Thankfully they hadn't seen her.

"Wouldn't that make him even more of a stalker?" she asked out loud making Stefan and Lexi turn to look at her. "More than he already is, that is." She backtracked. "I mean, he always wears black. He is always making your life a misery and, like… follows you around. But me… he ignores me." She didn't know how but she was suddenly on the way to becoming Stefan.

Stefan sighed having grown used to his twin's mood swings. Lexi was the one to speak. "All I know, is your family really needs therapy. I mean, come on." She looked at Stefan, who looked offended. "You guys need to grow up. You and Damon have to stop hating each other."

At this point Cali decided she needed a drink.

* * *

Cali looked over at Elena and Damon who were looking at Lexi and Stefan, and she was sure that Stefan was looking at her. Sitting at the bar she could see all that was going on standing up she walked over to Damon who had left Elena.

"What are you planning?" She demanded.

Damon looked amused. "Me? What am I planning? Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

She was exhausted talking to him already. "Fine. You better hope nothing is going on. I really don't want my birthday ruined." With that she walked away and tried to ignore her feelings. She was tired and needed to feed, she hadn't fed in almost two days, not that she had told anyone.

* * *

Her head snapped up when she heard a shocked gasp. Looking towards the sound she saw Lexi being half dragged out of the Grill. Standing up so fast she stumbled she went to follow Stefan and Elena. "What's going on?" she asked as she caught up with them.

Elena was the one who answered. "The Sheriff's just vervained Lexi and started to drag her out of the Grill." Cali nodded as ran towards the back of the grill.

* * *

Lexi was being half dragged, half carried across to their car, when she suddenly stopped and hissed revealing her vampire face. Liz turned around to watch as Lexi growled as she threw the one on her left arm into a car. The one on the right was thrown onto a car windshield.

Liz pulled out her gun filled with wooden bullets as Lexi turned to her. Lexi smirked as she was shot once but kept moving forwards. The second bullet that pierced her made her look down for a minute before the third bullet hit her. Lexi was starting to look annoyed.

At that moment Stefan, Cali and Elena arrived from the back of the Grill. They watched as Liz hit Lexi with a fourth bullet. Lexi moved forward before she started to choke out blood and grey veins travelled across her skin.

She looked at the stake In the chest to the man holding it. "Why…?" She asked with tears in her eyes,

Damon looked at her, no remorse on his face. "It's part of the plan." Stefan and Elena looked towards him horror on their faces. "Are you okay?" Damon asked looking worried at Liz.

Liz nodded as she looked Damon after putting her gun away. "Thank you." She looked at the now permanently dead Lexi. "Get her in the car quickly." She said to Damon who was pretending to be frazzled.

* * *

Stefan paced angry past the cars, Elena and Cali following him. "Stefan! Stefan!" Elena called after him.

Stefan turned around when she grabbed his arm. "He killed her! He killed Tanner; he was the one that almost killed Vicki at that party; I have to kill him!"

He turned to walk away as Cali shouted at him. "No, you can't do that!" Horrified at both her brothers.

Stefan turned to her. "Why are you trying to save him?! Calianne, he's never gonna change? Don't you see that? He's never gonna change!" he cried.

Elena shook her head. "I'm not trying to save _him_. I'm trying to save _you_! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan." She pleaded him, trying to get him to see reason.

Stefan smiled bitterly. "Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more."

"Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; let me be here for you. Talk to me." She begged him.

"No. You were right to stay away from me." He denied.

Elena and Cali looked after him as he walked away. "Sometimes I wonder." Elena looked at Cali who was staring after her brother. "Sometimes I wonder if he sees me the same way he sees Damon… I better go after him." She told Elena before she vamped out of the car park.

Cali sat in her bath as she listened to her brothers fighting. Silent tears fell down from her cheeks her happiness forgotten. "I guess this is what I asked for when I came home…"

* * *

She looked over to a picture on the wall of her bathroom. It was a painting of all three siblings back in 1864. "Sometimes I wish I could go back." She lifted her bead bracelet she always wore. "Sometimes I wish I was never turned." She lifted the necklace she always had on. "Sometimes I wish I could remember things." She looked towards the bathroom mirror as she uttered her final words. "Sometimes I wish I knew who I really was."

"_But you haven't lost me yet, _

_No, you haven't lost me yet._

_I'll run until my heart caves in, _

_No, you haven't lost me yet."_


	9. History Repeating

**9****TH**** Chapter/Episode. **

**I was watching 'The Originals' episode and decided to tell you in case anyone was worried or anything like that. **

**Klaus will **_**not**_** cheat on Cali with Hailey and instead of Hailey it **_**will**_** be **_**Cali**_** who finds herself pregnant with Klaus's child. How this happens will take place in Season 3 but everyone will only found out in Season 4 because it will be explained because of Jane-Anne the witch.**

**And to go along with that I can reveal that both Seasons 3 and 4 will be the hardest Seasons for Cali.**

**And the thing that **_**happens**_** in this Chapter/Episode is a very **_**important**_** thing. I'll explain in the end note.**

**And that's the end of my Spoilers... for now at least. Remember you can ask any questions as long as it won't give too much away I can answer.**

**I own nothing but Cali and the mentioned characters of Kara, Douglas and Patricia.**

* * *

**Calianne's Story.**

**Previously on Calianne's Story…**

_Stefan getting pushed onto the ground from behind._

_Lexi just smiled as she congratulated him. "Happy Birthday."_

_Cali opening a present and laughing at the cover. "It's called 'Vampire Diaries.' It's about these two brothers Steve and Devon and they are fighting over a girl. Reminds me of something..."_

_Damon looked amused. "Me? What am I planning? Nothing you need to concern yourself with."_

_Damon looking down at Lexi, no remorse on his face. "It's part of the plan."_

_Cali looking at the mirror as she sits in the bath listening to her brothers._

**Now…**

**History Repeating.**

**We've gone post electric I've written down the concept It's casual to deny Along sentimental lines**

**A little bronze age eclectic And born for the first time Returning to the tried and tested methods Keep it modern and alive****  
**Post Electric – Idlewild.

* * *

Cali looked at her teacher and smiled softly as he spoke. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tough. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated to here in 1755 to Texas. I however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce 'Alaric' but it's… 'Alaric', okay. So you can call me Ric. I'm your new History teacher."

Cali raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on anything. Her mind still on her brothers, Stefan and Damon…

She didn't even know what to say to them now. Damon had always he cruel to Stefan after what he had done promising him an 'Eternity of Misery' but… to kill his closest best friend? And then Stefan in his anger saying he was going to kill Damon….

She hated it, to be honest. She could still remember how they had acted as humans. How she had always tried to be around them, content to either watch or play along. How Stefan had laughed joyfully not minding Damon's taunting and how Damon had the role of the protective older brother, before going out into the war. Even when _she _had been around and messing about with both of them.

But she sighed as she knew they were long gone. They were still family, she knew that but… they weren't the same. Nowadays, Stefan spent his time either brooding or off the wagon. Damon made Stefan's – undead – life a misery, partied, drank or had sex. And her? She spent her time either with Kara, Douglas, Patricia or she was with Stefan or Damon being pulled between them and not to mention when she herself was off the wagon.

She knew that Kara had been right; she had only stopped being with them because she had heard about her brothers returning to Mystic Falls but she didn't want to admit it out loud. In the end it was her brothers that held her back as much as they helped her.

She knew at this moment Stefan was probably just waking up and Damon was yet again taunting him with his usual remarks. Stefan would probably just ignore him or return the barbs. She sighed as she realised her family wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

And add in the fact she had changed Vicki… which both Elena and Stefan were still mad about, not that she cared.

* * *

Cali stood on the school roof and leaned against the rail. It had taken her the better part of ten minutes to find a way up and disable the cameras. She had thought that the cameras would be the problem not the getting up. But she had underestimated the amount of students and the long winding hallways.

She liked roofs and things that stood tall, mainly because it allowed her to see things that no one else could see, to listen to many things all at once. She had found it one of the perks of being a vampire, but there was times when it wasn't really a perk at all.

Right now she found herself listening to Elena and Bonnie with a frown on her face. Bonnie was the one that was speaking. "Mhm, do you believe in ghosts?"

Cali tilted her head to the side and looked down trying to pin point their position on school grounds. "Two weeks ago, I'd have said no but now…" she rolled her eyes at Elena, was she trying to make Bonnie suspicious but then remembered that Bonnie had shown Elena her powers and admitted that it was a good way to get out of any unwanted questions.

The Witch interrupted her friend. "'Cause I think I'm being haunted." _A little dramatic don't you think? But if you do think you are seeing ghosts…_

"I don't get it." Apparently the Bennett Witch had already told Elena the culprit. "Why Emily?" _So Emily has turned into a ghost and decided to haunt her descendant? That doesn't exactly add up with what I know of Emily… unless being – actually – dead changes you? _

"Grams said she was a powerful witch." _She was but so is every Bennett. _"Back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers," Cali stopped breathing, "a witch's talisman." Her eyes widened as she remembered what Kara had once said about Witch Talismans.

"_A Witch Talisman is one of the most sacred objects to a Witch or Warlock. It can be used for many reasons; channelling, protection, possession and grounding to name a few. A Talisman is made then a Witch or Warlock separates some of their own unique magic imprint and literally mends it into the very fibres of the object. All Talismans need a significant meaning to the Witch or Warlock prior to being turned into a Talisman. The Witch or Warlock in question does not have to be strong to preform it… but it is advised that if you wish to make a strong Talisman that you are powerful enough to survive."_

She also knew that Kara had made a Talisman as well at one point before meeting Cali, not that she had ever admitted to having one but had gave some hints. According to Kara, her magic had been not only powerful but unbound and dangerous, having lashed out at the most simplest of things. Cali still did not believe that Kara had been like that but she also knew that Kara like her fore-family, delved into the darkest of all magic, and she knew that they needed perfect control and calm minds. So she wasn't exactly surprised at the thought.

So she found herself raising her eyebrow in acknowledgment when Bonnie said. "I think she's using it to communicate with me." _Smart little Bennett, keep going like this and maybe Kara will want to meet you. _She tuned in at the end of the conversation, "I can't tell her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop."

Cali winced as she knew the only way to stop is to – sadly to Bonnie – embrace it and hope for the best. She then frowned at the sudden feeling that one of her _dearest _siblings had something to do with Bonnie coming to the Talisman. She only found herself feeling exasperated at the thought, they were probably being stupid as always.

* * *

After finding a large unused part of the school grounds, Cali jumped of the roof and like a cat landed on her feet. Mentally patting herself on the back she turned to walk out when she heard a conversation that had her rolling her eyes. Using vamp speed she found herself in front of one of her brothers and Bonnie.

"Brother… I would step back if I was you." She smirked in a way she knew was the same as Damon's I'm-so-much-more-superior-than-you smirk. "She could sue you for harassment. And I really don't feel like going to court anytime soon."

Damon barely glanced at his youngest sister a frown did come to his face. "Calianne. Stay out of it." He then spoke to Bonnie again. "All I want is the Necklace. Just remember to tell Emily that a deal is a deal." Damon then stepped away before walking off, not even sparing his sister a word.

Cali turned to Bonnie a look of surprise on her face, "Damon wants a Necklace, does he?" she held out her hand palm first, "give it to me. He won't think I have it." Bonnie quickly handed her the Necklace after looking at her face and knowing that she wouldn't give in until she had the Talisman.

"Damon spoke like he knew Emily. Did he?" she asked as she stared at Cali with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, all three of us. We didn't speak much to each other but she was nice." Cali smiled softly as she remembered Emily, "a lot like you, actually."

Bonnie looked unsure but nodded her head then realized something, "Wait. How would you have know-" she cut off when she noticed Cali was no longer in front of her.

* * *

"I'll get it out of him." Was when Cali decided to walked up into the Gilbert's front door and knocked on it. As soon as it opened she walked calmly in, "I wondered when you would find it out, Stef. A little later than expected but…" she shrugged.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, "You knew about it, didn't you?"

Cali rolled her eyes at her twin. It was beginning to get slightly tiring when he always thought she was up to something. Not that she could blame him, she usually was, ignoring the little detail of her already having the Necklace they wanted to know about and she was completely innocent of all imaginary crimes. "It's kind of hard not to notice when he shows up and starts harassing Bonnie."

Elena nodded her head, "she's telling the truth, Stefan. Bonnie said she helped her with Damon." Cali mentally narrowed her eyes, hoping that Bonnie had not told Elena about giving her the Necklace. "She also told Bonnie that you knew about Emily."

Stefan whipped his head around to look at his dark haired sister. "You did what?" he hissed.

Cali shrugged innocently at him, "Damon had already insinuated it, and I only told her we knew her." Before he could interrupt her she carried on. "And she is a Bennett Witch. You could not have hidden it for long; after all they are linked to Vampires. If I'm right a Bennett Witch was the one who cast the spell that created the Vampire species."

Both Elena and Stefan's eyes widened considerably when they heard the last sentence. "A Bennett Witch?" Elena was the one to speak up, "why do you think it was a Bennett Witch."

Cali rolled her eyes at Elena, "I'm sure."

Stefan looked at her, "did you read it somewhere?"

Cali shrugged yet again at them. "I don't know. I can't remember. Probably from a book or because I heard it from somewhere, I have been a lot of places." She then turned to the door without glancing back. "Enough of that. We need to find out what Damon wants."

Because even she didn't know what her wayward elder brother wanted with Emily's Necklace, but she knew what it would not be the best. That was from prior situations that she had faced with them.

* * *

Several moments later she found herself walking with Stefan into the Mystic Grill. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her brother, The Mystic Grill, his favourite haunting ground in Mystic Falls.

She had to admit it was a good place to be. Not only easy but lots of access to humans, for blood, sex or entertainment. Drinks to either get drunk or drown your sorrows – something, as much as she detested to admit it – both her brothers where prone to do. Open and friendly, this gave opportunities' to not only hunt but find out the latest gossip. Mystic Grill was understandably the best place for all Supernatural species to go to in Mystic Falls.

Stefan didn't even look at her as he walked up to Damon and leaned against the bar, Cali sitting on the other side. "So Stefan…" she raised her eyebrow as he called out his own name, "…You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon a time." She rolled her twins obvious fishing from information, but was amused at the Damon like expressions he was giving.

Damon, who if she was right, was thinking the same, took an unsure look as he looked down at the table. "I don't, Damon." He looked up at Stefan before looking back down. "I can't trust you to be a nice guy." He glanced up and look away again as if concentration on something. "You kill everybody, and you're so mean, and…" Damon sighed as he stopped mimicking Stefan. "You are really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place…" he shuddered.

"So what's with the bottle, brother?" she asked while Stefan was asking for Coffee.

"I'm on edge. Crash diet and I'm trying to keep a low profile." He said as he took another drink. Cali frowned; Damon was up to something, again, mostly long term or something like that. Why else would he care if the council noticed that he was still around?

Several moments later Cali was throwing Darts as her brothers watched, she was playing against Damon. "Lucky shot," was what he said when she got the bull's eye.

Cali smiled at her brother innocently, "I like to call it carefully honed skill over a lot of decades. I wasn't as if I had anything better to do when I was bored."

Damon walked up to the chalk board and wrote a number before walking back over to Cali and Stefan. "You're beating me, little sister."

Stefan smiled from his seat on the pool table, "Yeah. It's because she's better than you."

Damon then turned to him looking slightly amused, "I'm on to you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent but I admire the effort."

Cali glanced at them as she threw another Dart. "What? You prefer the brooding forehead?"

Damon turned to both of them as he asked. "Seriously, what game do you two think you are playing?"

"That's a funny question. "Stefan smiled at them both. "Considering that I have asking you two that for months." Cali didn't reply as she glanced at them, "It's frustrating, isn't it?"

Both Cali and Damon looked at him; Cali was the one who smirked. "Touché, my dear twin. Touché."

* * *

One hour later Cali sat on the bleachers and watched as Stefan and Damon played football, a bitter sweet smile on her face. She watched as Damon used his vampire speed to gain the advantage only to be tackled to the ground by Stefan.

She started to walk up to them when she felt a strong wind. It was cold and she shuddered at it, looking down she saw Emily's Necklace hanging on her neck. But it glittered in the moonlight, beautiful but deadly came to mind but she never noticed as she felt the wind yet again pick up. Looking towards Stefan and Damon she noticed that they didn't seem to notice the wind, by now she could feel the Talisman heating up and felt the soft tell-tale burning of her flesh.

"_A Talisman only heats up when it is either being used or someone is trying to call the Witch or Warlock that made the Talisman." _

Her eyes widened as she remembered what Kara told her. Someone was trying to communicate with Emily but couldn't properly since she had the Talisman. _Bonnie… Bonnie is the only Witch that would feel the need to contact Emily. _

She risked another glance to her brothers only to see they had forgotten about her, as they were so caught up in their conversation. The question was; where was Bonnie? If she remembered correctly the blonde cheerleader – Caroline – had mentioned about a sleep over at Elena's…

Her eyes widened, that was it, Elena's. Without a glance at her brother she took off and found herself knocking franticly on Elena's house. "Come on... Gilbert. Open up, already." Her voice was sharp but a second later when she was about to knock again the door shot open and banged on the other side. Confused she ignored it as she carried on up the stairs using her speed to yank open the door to Elena's bedroom.

Her eye's found the candles and the Séance board. "Guys, put the candles out!" she shouted but not before the Necklace was suddenly torn from her neck and flew into the bathroom. Everything calmed down, as the all stared at the Bathroom.

She saw Bonnie was about to step forward but shook her head. "I'll go." She told the silent girls as she walked towards the Bathroom, stopping at the door she peeked inside and looked around, seeing nothing strange she stepped into the Bathroom and wen to pick up the Medallion. But before she could turn the door slammed shut.

Cali wildly spun around and started to rattle the door handle when the lights started to flicker on and off. "Emily is that you?" she didn't get any other reply then the lights. "Because of it is… you really need to stop watching those movies about poltergeists... Unless you want a new profession or something…"

And then with that the lights stopped flickering before going off. She swore when Emily suddenly appeared before her.

* * *

Outside the Bathroom, one witch, one doppelganger and a former blood bag watched scared. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Caroline asked worried about the dark haired girl in the bathroom.

Elena shrugged, her worry evident, "I don't know."

The door then opened to reveal Cal I stepping out. Both Bonnie and Elena noticed something different about the youngest Salvatore. It wasn't her looks they realised a few seconds later it was her posture. Cali's once relaxed look had disappeared and in its place was a confident and straight back pose.

"I must go." Cali spoke, at last before anyone could ask her how she was.

Caroline nodded, agreeing with the vampire, "she's leaving, I'm leaving."

Bonnie looked at Elena, "you can't," she finally said once she regained her voice.

Caroline looked at them exasperated but clearly still freaked out. "I can. I've had enough freaky fake Witch stuff for one night."

Cali looked over to Elena and Bonnie a impassive look on her face. "Thank you for having me," she told the three girls as she walked calmly and at a sedate pace down the stairs, "I will take it from here."

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked as she followed then down the stairs.

Cali didn't even look at them as she answered, "back to where it all began."

"Cali! Cali!" Elena called but her eyes widened when Bonnie shouted out, "Emily!"

This time Cali or Emily did turn to them a pensive look on her face as she answered. "I won't let him have it, it must be destroyed." They were spoken softly but they could hear the finale decision in the words.

* * *

A few minutes later Cali walked through the woods her gaze fixed on her path but it wasn't. It was weird and confusing as she watched Emily control her movements, almost as if it was Emily's body and not her own.

She looked to the side with Emily when Damon appeared, his gaze on her. "Hello, Emily. You look different." He spoke like it was normal for a dead Witch to possess his sister.

Cali felt her mouth move against her own will. "I won't let you to do it." She found herself mentally frowning, do what? What had her eldest brother did now?

Damon frowned as he stared at her. "We had a deal," he told Emily.

_Deal? What deal? _She found herself wondering as she watched her brother, his face going through so many emotions. Anger, hate, hope, confusion and betrayal.

Emily just stared out at him from his youngest siblings face, almost mocking him. "Things are different now," she stated, "I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family." Damon shook his head in dismay. "You owe me," he hissed out a look of fury on his face.

"I know," Emily nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm sorry," and Cali could feel it, the sadness she felt for having to not only go back on her word but for hurting Damon. But underneath that was the need to protect her descendants, the Bennett line.

His look of anger turned onto one of fury as he looked as her, "you're about to be a lot more than that."

She watched as he tried to jump at her, but gasped when she could only watch as Emily moved her hand causing Damon to be thrown against the tree and stabbed by a branch. She looked down at her hand in shock, she had used magic…. Well, not her but her body at least.

She found herself watching as Stefan showed up and started to talk, she heard everything. How her brother had made a deal with Emily. A deal to save _Katherine _not to protect himself or them but _Katherine_.

She stood and watched as she drew the pentagram on the ground. Her body bending to Emily's will, she watched as Damon pleaded. She saw Stefan holding Elena back. She felt her mouth move in the words "Incendia." She was a silent watcher as Damon screamed out at her, no it wasn't her, it was Emily.

She felt her hand reach up to the Medallion hanging around her Neck, searing into the flesh. She felt the pain as her hand gripped it and ripped it off her body. The heat of the flames as the rose in answer of the silent command of the crescendo they knew was about to come. She shared the pain and sorrow Emily felt in having to do this to Damon, but she also knew that Emily believed she was doing the right thing.

It didn't matter she realised as her hand threw up the hot and searing Necklace. It didn't matter what she wanted or thought, all that mattered was she would regain her own body and with that she allowed herself to stop subconsciously fighting Emily.

A few seconds later she blinked as she looked around, she was still in the pentagram, she glanced up to Damon's face, fearing what she would see. And she was right to fear it. She didn't see her brother all she saw was a man with fury painted across his visage. The look of fury scared her but before she could explain she felt the pain of the throat being ripped into.

All the fear and pain faded until all she could feel was the slow welcoming drowsiness, it seemed comforting but scary at the same time. She knew that Damon had realised her and she was now on the ground. She could tell Stefan was trying to get her to drink something but she couldn't.

She couldn't stop the tiredness she felt. She was so tried and staying awake let alone drinking felt like a pain all on its own. And with that she slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**The end begins just as it starts And leaves me wondering what we left behind Told me not to talk but please explain My thoughts that float around my mind.**

**So take a step back will you Be alright, feel alright? And now…**

**All this time, when we walk, we won't feel But sometime in a box it won't steal All this time when I talk it's not real It's not real, not real, not real, it's not real.**

**Now I am going to try and explain why I have Cali having doubts about her brothers so early in the storyline without giving too much away.**

**As you have seen they all have a love/hate relationship, not as much as the Originals, with Cali being the middle ground. But as the Chapters/Episodes go on, the dynamics will change not only dramatically but largely.**

**With all three doing some unforgivable things to each other, some will be ignored while others can't be taken back. So in other words I'm trying to do a Klaus/Rebekah sibling relationship between them, with Damon and Stefan as Klaus and Cali as Rebekah and at some parts vice versa. The only thing is that unlike The Originals, at some point – which I am not revealing, even though I already know when about I want it to be – the Salvatore Siblings will no longer be The Salvatore Siblings but – as Rebekah says: 'What Family? We are three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline.' And sadly – for fans that like the 3 Salvatore Siblings – not temporarily but permanently, even though they will try at points to try and mend the gap. **

**So a few of you will be wondering why I put Cali as the possessed and not Bonnie. The answer is because this is an important thing that happens and it develops Cali as both a person and character. And also in every fanfiction I read about this Episode, Bonnie is always the one Possessed or another Bennett and I wanted to do something different. I got the idea from when Esther possessed Rebekah and it made me think, 'is it possible that Emily could possess a Vampire as well?'**

**Now another detail is the burn mark from Cali wearing Emily's medallion. It doesn't seem like anything at the moment but it will turn into something big and it will be explained why it didn't just heal like normal burn marks.**

**I gave you more spoilers… A well you'll probably forget some of them by the time they come around- no offence. **

**KiariKyoKiba.**


	10. The Turning Point

**10****th**** chapter/Episode. **

**And the music I chose for the end either comes from the episode or what I think should be there. **

**While on the subject of music, I'm also listening to 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. And I am thinking that it may be the perfect song for Cali and Klaus, when he comes into it. **

**And so I decided I'm going to tell you the Chapters in the first season. You know like the Vicki Chapter and all that…**

**Chapter 1 – The Introduction –1 – 6. Introduces the characters. **

**Chapter 2 – The Vicki Chapter – 7 - . About how Vicki becomes a Vampire but lives. It will be a side story after the one chapter. **

**Chapter 3 – The Birthday Chapter – 8. Stefan and Cali's birthday, and Lexi's death. **

**Chapter 4 – The Emily Chapters – 9 – 10. About how Emily possessed Cali and what it changes. **

**Chapter 5 – The Tomb Chapters – 11 – 14. About the Tomb. You learn something shocking about Cali in this chapter, as it continues from the Emily Chapters.**

**Chapter 6 – The filler Chapters - 15 – 16. Don't really have any purpose other than following the episodes. But still read them. **

**Chapter 7 – The Salvatore Sibling Chapters – 18 – 20. Stefan 'dealing' with his bloodlust. How Cali was turned into a Vamp and what happened during the first few years of their transformation. Explains where they are in regards to 'The Salvatore Siblings' bond. Which as I told you it will change so in every season expect an episode or filler dedicated to the Salvatore Siblings.**

**Chapter 8 – Lineage Chapters – 21 – 22. The ending episodes where Elena meets Isobel and finds out John is her birth father. **

**This chapter is as you read up there, the ending of The Emily Chapters. So this will stay the same for the most part but by the end it should give you an idea what is happening to Cali.**

**And remember what I said about the unforgivable things that they would do to each other? Well, Damon almost killing Cali is one of those things but it will be one of the ones that are ignored but don't worry. Many of you will wonder how she can do it but it will all change throughout the seasons as it escalates.**

**Review(s):**

To Guest who reviewed on the 1/5/13: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it. And for your question, the first 2 seasons will follow TVD cannon. But in Season 3 it will branch out more, as it won't be _all_ about the Originals, so I will be doing some things different. Season 4 on the other and will follow the Cure but then become AU. In my version of Season 4, because of a certain person – who won't appear till Season 4 – the cure will be found before 'A View To A Kill' and in turn save Kol as he will be joining Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah in New Orleans. But Finn will die, because it is kinda needed… Poor Finn…

**I own nothing but Cali and the mentioned characters of Kara, Douglas and Patricia. **

**Calianne's Story**

**Previously on Calianne's Story…**

_Cali standing on the roof as she listens to Elena and Bonnie._

"_Damon wants a Necklace, does he?" she held out her hand palm first, "give it to me. He won't think I have it."_

_Cali playing Darts with Damon as Stefan watches them, "__I like to call it carefully honed skill over a lot of decades. I wasn't as if I had anything better to do when I was bored__" _

_Cali walking through the woods after being possessed by Emily. _

_Damon biting Cali after Emily leaves her body. _

**Now…**

**The Turning Point**

**Chances are when said and done, **

**Who'll be the lucky ones. **

**Who make it all the way? **

**Though you said I could be your answer **

**Nothing lasts forever **

**No matter how it feels today.**

**Chances are we'll find a new equation **

**Chances roll away from me **

**Chances are all they hope to be.**  
Chances – Five for Fighting

Jeremy looked down at the journal in his hands, written by Jonathan Gilbert, his apparently crazy ancestor. He didn't believe a word but he found himself drawn into the journal.

_I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know the night brings death._

Cali looked up from where she sat on the couch; she was frowning down at the sketchpad. On it was a drawing on Emily's Talisman, she could remember what it felt like down to the edges and scrapes on the crystal. It didn't help that it was – literary – burned into her skin.

She looked up when Stefan entered the parlour and smiled softly at him trying to get him to stop worrying about her. She looked around the parlour still feeling her twins gaze on her.

Presently all four vampires living in the boarding house were in the parlour. Damon – who was feeling guilty but had not admitted it – was looking out the window. Vicki was across from her and sitting on the leather seat she had taken as her own. Stefan was walking towards them. "So any idea where you'll go?" he asked his siblings and by default Vicki. Apparently Stefan and Damon had decided that living in Mystic Falls was hazardous for the siblings health while she had been sleeping.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know. London, maybe."

Cali looked at Stefan and smiled at him. "I'm planning on going to Kara, Douglas and Patricia. I can't leave them for too long without checking up on them, or things get out of hand…" she trailed off.

Stefan looked at her, "do you know where they are at the moment?"

Cali glanced at the ceiling before looking back at them. "I think they are in Sofia, Bulgaria, again… It's Kara's birth town." She looked amused as she looked at Vicki. "Kara goes to back annually every year to pay her respects to her family. Which means all four of us go to Bulgaria at least once every year and do things. Depending on her mood we stay for a month or a few days." She then looked at her brothers. "Don't even try to find a pattern; the only pattern is the year part."

She didn't think they needed to know that Kara was nowhere near Bulgaria, having already been there in May, doing some spell or something... She didn't need them knowing that she was up to something, and would end up staying in Mystic Falls after they left…

Damon nodded his head, "so where are we going?" he asked Stefan.

Stefan looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "we? _We _are not going anywhere. I'm going to live my life as far away from you as possible."

Cali decided to butt in at this moment before anything could escalate. "And I'm going to take Vicki with me."

Both her brothers' head's snapped towards her, both with horror on their faces. Paling at the thought of Vicki going anywhere near their sister's 'friends.' Cali had to admit they were right to be horrified but not that much.

The group consisted of four members; Cali. Kara – the bad-ass Immortal Witch from a pure bloodline of Witches. Douglas – the bipolar ex-Vampire hunter, - to this day she found it surprising that he hadn't committed suicide yet. And Patricia – the little girl they raised after they killed her father, who was also a Vamp hunter, back in '71. It was safe to say they were slightly insane but they could look after Vicki, just teaching her the basics before unleashing her on the world.

Before they could comment the doorbell rang, signalling that someone was at the door. All four heads turned at the same time, "Now who would be knocking on our door at this time?" Cali sang. Vicki and Cali watched and listened as Stefan answered the door. "I'm here to see Damon." Was stated before Stefan could even speak by one Liz Forbes.

He nodded. "Uh, sure, Ok."

From the sounds that were made she could tell Damon had slid into her view and was – she could already see it – giving her a friendly smile. "Sheriff. What a surprise." _And it truly is…_

From what she heard Liz had not stopped looking at Damon as she ignored Stefan, her voice serious. "Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk."

She and Vicki both shared a look as they heard her come in and Stefan close the door. A second later Stefan walked back into the lounge and looked at his twin. Cali watched as Stefan raised his hand to his mouth as he sat on the seat across from her and Vicki, his eyes still on her.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember why the gesture seemed important and a few seconds later she remembered.

_1856._

_A nine year old faced her twin, a determent look on her face as she tried to remember. "So if you raise your hand to your mouth but keep looking at me, it means you want to use twin telepathy?"_

_Stefan nodded his head at her. "Yeah, Calles." _

She raised her eyebrow at him asking him if he was sure, and got a nod in return.

Most twins had the 'Twin Telepathy' as soon as they were born or had something that was believed to be Telepathy. But Stefan and Cali took it to a whole other level. Not even the Salvatore descendants knew about the secret their mother had carried and passed down to all three of her children. Their mother had been a Witch of Italian Lineage; unfortunately – or fortunately depending on who you asked – she had never awakened her powers before her death.

Because of this heritage at a young age, Stefan and Cali had found themselves jumping into each other's minds. Knowing how the other was feeling or the location, they could never hide from each other. As soon as Cali had become a Vampire, instead of disappearing like most Witches powers do, they had gotten even stronger.

It had eventually got to the point where both Cali and Stefan had begun to forget when they were in their own bodies. So in 1868 Cali had asked – her new friend, the Witch – Kara – with Stefan's permission – if she could make a blocker of sorts. The blocker had come in the form of the black, blue and orange bead bracelet.

It was helpful to a certain point but it never blocked the faint echoes of his mind. She could feel his mind even now, like a distant muted stream. It did help in some cases but whenever he was 'Ripper Stefan' it became highly annoying.

_So there is a new vampire in town. _She stated the fact as she continued to draw, confusing Vicki.

_Sounds like it. _Stefan agreed with her. _What does he mean by Blond one? Lexi! _She could feel his outrage at the idea. _Lexi would never turn anyone. _

She didn't look up but rolled her eyes at him. _We know that, but Liz doesn't. Damon has to pretend he didn't know to avoid exposure. _

It was at times like this she silently worried about her brother. They could be easily angered and acted recklessly. It didn't help they both knew how to push each other's buttons. She feared that one day they would not stop, like the 'Lexi incident' – as Damon had 'sensitively' dubbed. It seemed that whenever anything happened that had an impact on the family it automatically – through Damon or Cali, rarely Stefan – became known as an 'incident.'

She could still remember the 'Bunny incident' back in 1867 when Damon had visited – for the first time since becoming a vampire. Damon had tried to drink the animal's blood but found more trouble catching it. After a while he had disappeared without any explanations, he returned two hours later and would not speak of what happened.

Stefan who had not heard her thoughts looked over at her, his eyebrow raised as he saw his sister's smile. _We'll just have to wait and see. _She didn't feel like mentioning that it be someone that wants revenge against one of them. She wouldn't be surprised, as they always landed themselves into situations like that.

Stefan just nodded in agreement.

Vicki looked between them her gaze curious as she looked at the two twins.

Cali walked towards Matt and Tyler her face fixed into a frown. "Don't ask." She told them before they could speak, having stopped playing Basketball when they saw her approaching. "My brothers decided that we were meant to leave," she waved her hand before they could protest. "But then something came up that means A - we have to stay longer…" she grinned at them, "or B - not leave at all."

Tyler smiled as his female friend, "personally I hope it's the last one." He grinned, "after all, what would I do without you, Salvatore."

"I don't know." Cali looked amused as she answered. "Maybe… " She trailed off with a thinking look on her face, "turn into a wolf and live out in the wild. Never returning as you won't be able to face mankind again." She took a jab at his hidden – to him at least – Werewolf roots.

Tyler paused before shaking his head at her in mock sadness. "I don't know… maybe I'll imprint on you by then." He grinned at her.

Matt rolled his eyes at his friend's antics before pausing and looking at them. "Guys… you do know that you just made Twilight references."

Both Tyler and Cali faced him before looking at each other. Cali as the first to speak, "we don't ever mention this conversation again."

Tyler agreed readily, "never again…"

All three just stayed silent before Cali spoke again. "So… what where you two talking about?"

Matt groaned while Tyler smiled smugly. "Matt and Caroline." At her look he elaborated for her. "Matt has been hanging around Caroline for a while, and I was just about to warning him about becoming the 'We' people."

Cali nodded sagely at Tyler; she turned to the blonde haired boy. "Your right; there is still a chance to save him from 'The Dark Side'."

"'We' people?" Matt blinked confused about what they were talking about.

Tyler nodded his head along with Cali. "Yeah, like… 'We' can't go to the party' -"

Cali interrupted him. "'We'll' never miss a game'-"

Tyler spoke yet again nodding at her, as Matt just rolled his eyes. "'We don't like the colour Red.'" Matt realized they were teasing him, but was starting to think that they were the twins and not Cali and Stefan.

Matt smiled at them, amused. "We only hung out, like, twice." He told them.

Cali's eyes widened in fake horror, she turned to Tyler, "I take in back," she said dramatically, "he has been corrupted."

Tyler nodded his head in agreement, as if what Matt had said had confirmed his worst fears. He turned to Matt and grinned, "like we said, 'We.'"

Matt laughed at them, "wouldn't that make you two 'We people' as well?" both stayed silent as they looked at him.

Tyler frowned before sharing a look with Cali. "Let's just play the game," he told Matt. Cali smiled as she watched the two males play Basketball.

Hours later Cali looked around Mystic Falls High. It was the 'Career Fair' today. She smiled as she walked into the room filled with leaflets to become a Doctor or Nurse. She remembered how back in the 1800s she had – like Stefan – wanted to be one. Of course both of their dreams fell down the drain as soon as they became Vampires.

She sighed as she thought about the Vamp Diet. Blood. Blood was the diet on which all Vampires lived on, not many realized it but there was a reason why they needed Blood to survive. Blood was the essence of life itself, not the soul, but blood. Blood was the liquid that circulated around the body making it able to move and work. Vampires needed to drink blood because of the reason they were dead.

When you die your blood slowly evaporates until nothing is left in your body. Vampires on the other hand needed the blood to keep their bodies working so they didn't desecrate.

She looked up and walked out the door and walked over to Tyler. Even though she didn't see many people as her friends she did have to admit – silently and internally, where no one could hear her – that Tyler Lockwood was a close friend to her. Matt came in second with his elder sister Vicki behind him as third.

She strolled casually between the students and adult towards him. And looked at him as he stared down at one of the pamphlets. "Seriously Ty, I'm not leaving yet – possibly never – and your already joining the land of the dull." She held up one of the pamphlets she had grabbed, "I mean, Journalism? Not that I don't think you could do it but it's not you, Ty."

Tyler didn't reply for a few moments before he spoke again. "And apparently neither is Art."

Cali frowned at her dark haired friend, "who said that?" She felt angry at whoever said that and Tyler for believing them.

"Jeremy Gilbert," was his reluctant reply when he saw her face. His mother got the same look whenever she was dead set on something, to the point when even his father couldn't make her see any different.

"And you believed him?" Cali rolled her eyes at Tyler. "Does he know anything about you? Does he go to the same classes as you? Does he even talk to you outside of the things about Vicki?" She looked smug when he relied a negative to all her questions. "So – no offence to baby Gilbert but – he doesn't know anything about you. He only knows what you make him see." She paused before praising him, "which you are good at, might I add. But Jeremy does not know a bit about you, so why should his opinion matter?"

Tyler shook his head before smiling at her. Her phone went off that that second. She looked down at it.

**Damon's hurt. Logan Fell. – S**

She raised her eyebrow at his message.

**Damon alright? You sure about Fell? – C. **

She got a reply a few seconds later from Stefan.

**He's alright, vengeful. I'm sure. Elena knows – S**

She rolled her eyes. Of course _Elena _would know, not there little – fellow – Vampire sister. It wasn't like Logan knew about them being Vampires and could lead all of the 'Vamp Hunter Society' after them. She scowled down at the phone as she sent a text to her Twin.

**Where is he? – C**

**In the School. Damon's coming. – S**

**Make sure Damon is the one who does it. – C.**

**Why? – S**

**He is a part of the VHC, You and I aren't – C.**

When she didn't get a reply back she decided Stefan agreed with her. Looking up she walked over to Tyler and began to talk to him, pretending that she was a normal 17 year old and there was no Vampire running around.

She found it easier then she thought it would be.

Cali watched as Jeremy walked up at started to talk to Tyler and winced when he snapped back at him angrily. "What's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick?" he shook his head at the younger male. "Go be friends with one of the other many other guys that she screwed, there is no shortage of them."

He was angry at Jeremy and Cali knew he had no idea why he was so angry. After all the only reason she knew about them being Werewolves was because she was about to be married into them when she died. It brought her back to her memories of one Thomas Lockwood, who had loved her… the only issue was, she did not love him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Tyler and Jeremy – who had started to fight – where dragged off of each other by both Alaric Saltzman – aka Super Teacher – and Mayor Lockwood – aka Tyler's dad. She looked over to Alaric when he watched Richard – the Mayor's real name (to her surprise.) – dragged them outside.

"I don't like the way he was looking at them," she spoke at last.

"I agree," Ric turned to her and nodded his head.

As she followed behind him she decide to help him, "if you want to hurt the Mayors pride, mention Alpha but in an insulting way."

He looked back at her, a curious look in his eyes. "You did that before?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I've met people like him before. They think they are boss and are able to order people around." She looked over at her teacher. "I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." He didn't answer as they reached the door to the parking lot.

Opening the door they walked out when Richard was talking. "So let's settle it. Fight." He was ordering them to fight she realised.

Tyler looked at his dad, "come on, Dad."

Jeremy shook his head at the Mayor. "It's not going to happen."

Tyler tried to walk past his Dad bit found himself being pushed back into Jeremy. "I said fight!" snarled his father.

Alaric chose that moment to make himself present to Richard. "Whoa," he called out. "What's going on here?" he asked the elder Lockwood who had turned to face him.

Mayor looked at Ric acting innocent, "just letting these two kids work it out. We're good back inside." _An order yet again_, she was slightly amused, _it looks like he can't stop ordering people around._

"I don't wanna go back inside." Ric told the Mayor as he stood in front of him. The Mator glanced away as he sighed. "What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?" he asked yet again.

The Mayor turned to Ric his tone sharp as he spoke. "Who do you think you are talking to?" he tilted his head to the side. "Do I look like a student?"

"No," he shook his head at him. "You look like a full grown Alpha male douchbag." He told the Mayor. Tyler's eyes widened as he looked at his History teacher in surprise. Jeremy tried to hide the smirk on his face at Ric's response. Cali fought the need to whistle in appreciation.

"You don't talk to me like that." Lockwood Sr. took a step forward threateningly. "I can have your job like this," he snapped his fingers in front of Ric. Who didn't look impressed.

Alaric chuckled dryly as he started at the elder man. "Ah, you do that," he move his head, "and then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out." He took a step forward towards the blank faced Mayor, "you cool with that?" he taunted.

The Mayor glanced towards the school before his eyes narrowed at Alaric. "You;ve just marked yourself," he told the teacher.

Ric frowned but said, "okay."

The Mayor looked behind him at Tyler with a narrowed gaze. Tyler looked down but seemed to get a message as he started to walk past his father and Alaric. Cali didn't move from her spot and smiled at him softly, he didn't return it but his gaze told her to meet him later.

Cali sat in the car and looked out the window before she turned to the male that opened the car door. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

Tyler shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't know."

Cali looked concerned at him before sighing, "why don't we go to Matt's. Have a fun night out of it. You, me and Matt, the three musketeers together again at last."

"You're not going to ask?" Tyler looked at her confused.

Cali sighed at him, "you're my friend. And so I don't think I need to ask, you can tell me whenever you want." She smiled at him softly. _And I'll tell you I'm a Vampire but only when you find out about the Werewolves._

She leaned against the window. "Don't you need to go to the Boarding House?" he asked as he revved up the Car.

"Stefan's with Elena, three guesses what they will end up doing… "She cringed at the thought. "Not something I want to think about."

Tyler laughed at her, "So to Matt's?" Tyler grinned as reversed the car out of the parking space.

She nodded. "To Matt's." She watched as he drove the car out of the Parking lot her gaze on the trees that passed them by.

**So a cute moment between Calia and Ty. **

**And a few people are going to wonder why she thinks Tyler as her friend more than anyone else the reason is simple. **

**When Cali decided to change Vicki it was more of a I'm-going-to-change-you-because-i-think-you-need-a -purpose. Like Anna when she turned Ben. So she isn't going to be as close to Vicki even though she planned to introduce Vicki to Kara, Douglas and Patricia. If she felt strongly about her she would have thought about letting her live with them, not only teaching her before leaving her.**

**And as we know, supernatural beings emotions are heightened from 10x to 15x or something like that… anyway but like we saw with Caroline and Klaus. Klaus is already in love with Caroline and he barely knows her, but that may have to do with him being a Hybrid though… But in my TVD Universe, since the Vampires/Werewolves have heightened feelings it means they bond more quickly with people. And if Tyler and Matt are the people she hangs out most with in school, I think she would see then as friends. **

**Yeah, I have Cali and Alaric becoming friends before he knows about Damon. Don't worry they will still have their epic bromance, I just want Cali to see Ric as her modern day father figure. And in order to do that I need them to become closer before he finds out she is a Vampire. **

**In my original story plan, I waited until the same point Stefan found out he was a Vamp Hunter and Cali was with him in the school. It didn't end well for our favourite History teacher, the visit ended with Ric with a broken arm and an angry Stefan lecturing Cali. Yeah… I don't think he would have forgiven her easily for that… **


	11. Bloodlines

**11****th**** Chapter/Episode.**

**This one is the beginning of the 'Tomb Chapters'.**

**As the main focus of this Episode is on Elena and Damon, and as you have seen Cali was nowhere near the Crash and so she didn't go with them.**

**Cali won't be really doing anything in this episode.**

**I just realised that I didn't give you any idea what happened to Cali after being possessed by Emily, like I said I would… Hmm… Okay, so to make it up to you, it will be in this chapter. I was going to do it but I decided at the last moment to give Cali some time with Matt and Tyler.**

**I own nothing but Cali and the mentioned characters of Kara, Douglas and Patricia. **

**Calianne's Story.**

**Previously on Calianne's Story…**

_Cali talking to Tyler and Matt. "__Don't ask. My brothers decided that we were meant to leave," she waved her hand before they could protest. "But then something came up that means A - we have to stay longer…" she grinned at them, "or B - not leave at all.__"_

_Cali watching Alaric and the Mayor facing off. _

_Cali in the car with Tyler, "To Matt's."_

**Now…**

**I don't think that it's**

**Gonna rain again today**

**There's a devil at your side**

**But an angel on her way  
someone hit the light'**

**Cause there's more here to be seen**

**When you caught my eye**

**I saw everywhere I'd been and wanna go to  
You came on your own**

**That's how you'll leave**

**With hope in your hands**

**And air to breathe  
**Editors – An End has a Start

Cali looked at the screen as she made the main character walk past the guards. Her face was set into a frown, contrasting against the awe looking men in the room.

She was playing a game that Matt had only bought several days before. The only thing was, she had not been caught once. While both Matt and Tyler had been caught and killed more than several times. "Any plans for today?" she asked them, not even looking over her shoulder.

Tyler looked at Matt who shrugged, "the Grill. You two could play pool, while waiting for me to finish."

Tyler shook his head, "I have to go home. Mum and Dad, will be waiting for me." He didn't look happy at the prospect of going back to the mansion.

Cali stood up after she put the game off and sat down beside them. "What about we meet at the Grill at…" she looked over at the clock. "4?" she looked at them. "Matt doesn't get off till five today. So we can hang around and play pool."

"What about half 4?" Matt suggested.

Cali considered it for a while, before Tyler spoke up. "What about fifteen minutes past four?"

* * *

Cali looked around and wrinkled her nose as she looked at Stefan. "Where's Damon?" she asked, having seen no indications that he was in the house.

Stefan looked up from the desk that had a bunch of papers on it. He was angry at Damon, but that wasn't anything new. "He's at some place with Elena."

Calianne found herself sighing as she watched him opening another file. "Need any help? I'm free till four." She offered, hoping her twin would take her up on it.

Stefan shook his head but smiled at her in thanks. "No thanks Calles."

"What are you doing? I mean a part from going through a bunch of Hospital files?" It was a good question and she only found herself half curious.

"I'm trying to find out about Elena," Cali rolled her eyes at the mention on the newest Doppelganger. "From what I know she was adopted," Cali froze her hand on the door frame.

Stefan turned to the female Salvatore an eyebrow raised, "you know anything?"

Cali shook her head, as she turned and left the room. Walking down the staircase she pulled her phone out of her bag and started to scroll down her contacts. Reaching one she started to text.

**Stef knows about E being adopted – C.**

* * *

Cali looked down at the grass as she walked past a few houses, a phone in her hand. "So, you kidnapped Gilbert while she was sleeping after a Car Crash she got into after she saw Stefan's picture of Katherine?" she was slightly amused, not that she would admit it.

"Yes," the voice of the eldest spoke over the phone.

"And now Gilbert is having a time out with you?"

"Yes."

"You do know Stefan is worried sick, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

She had to ask, "Do you even care?"

"Not really," he changed his answer.

Sighing she crossed a road, "just be careful, you have a lot of enemies. And so did Katherine, who Gilbert happens to look like." She had to remember the 'did' part, as she wasn't meant to know about Katherine faking her own death.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe. I won't do anything." He assured her or at least tried to assure her.

"That's what I'm worried about." She said as she hung up on him, looking around she crossed another road before walking up it. The streets were quiet, unnaturally quiet; there wasn't even the sound of a mouse.

It took her ten minutes to reach the park she was looking for. It was surrounded by houses, of brown and red and beige. She didn't pay any mind to them as she continued to walk down a narrow pathway until she reached the end of it.

In front of her was another large park the only difference was the large building in the middle. Large and impressive, it looked like a normal building, which it was for all intents and purposes, if you didn't go in. Cali had only been in a few times but it was one of the nearest things to a Supernatural bar and grill.

Entering the building she found herself in a large white reception. The receptionist looked up and smiled at Cali, having seen her around when she had visited. "Abigail Williams will be seeing you shortly." The Receptionist told her when she had asked for an appointment.

The establishment was run by a group of fierce Witches and Warlocks. It was spelled to make sure no one could fight but also so no Humans or anyone who hadn't seen a business card could not come in. Only a small amount of Vampires were invited, the same with Werewolves.

The others like Damon and Stefan were considered risks. Cali felt herself lucky she had been labelled as a 'A Small Risk Unless Provoked' after all, it was either that, never bring invited, death or worse, in her view at least, having her memories cleaned of all information of the Organisation.

* * *

Cali looked around the grill as she watched Tyler take his shot. "Anything happen at your house?" she asked, half hoping Richard had told him the truth.

Tyler shook his head at her, "nope." He told her, "I just got told off, for not calling and not returning home, when I was meant to." He scoffed sounding annoyed, "apparently I've got a curfew now."

Cali cringed, "a curfew?"

"Don't rub it in." He said as he passed the pool stick towards her.

"I mean a Curfew. Seriously." She laughed, "Only Dad ever did that to me."

Tyler nodded at her. "I know. Mom was the one who placed it in place though." He smirked at her with a mischievous look dancing in his brown eyes. "The only good thing was that Dad has to follow it as well. According to Mom, she can't trust both of us."

"Ouch. Your Mom doesn't even trust you. That's harsh."

Tyler nodded again as she took her shot. "I know, silly right?"

"What are you two doing?" A familiar voice asked from behind them. Turning around she saw her twin, Stefan, standing with a frown on his face. "Could I talk you Calles?" he made it sound as if he was asking, but Tyler, like she, could hear the small undertone of an order. She shrugged but walked towards him, he led her to a table nearby.

"What?" she asked annoyed at him for interrupting her game.

"Something's up with Bonnie," he said. Apparently it was meant to mean something to her. But it didn't mean anything to her, or at least none that came to mind. "I got her to do a spell to find Elena," Cali rolled her eyes, a motion that Stefan ignored. "The spell didn't work. No, not work," he shook his head, "it didn't even start."

"It didn't start?" now Cali was interested. A frown was on her face, "I've heard of spells not starting, but only if the Witch isn't powerful enough. But a tracking spell does not even take up one percent of the power in a Witch, I've seen a ten year old cast that spell." Stefan raised an eyebrow but accepted her comment, knowing about her reputation as a friend to Witches, when she wasn't a 'Ripper'. "The only issue I can think of is Trauma. Think about it, if you remember she not only saw Emily, her ancestor, in ghosty form but also saw Damon try to kill me."

She sounded nonchalant about their elder sibling trying to kill her, but she as anything but. From the look Stefan gave her, she could tell her feelings must have leaked through, not too large but enough for Stefan to be able to pick them out.

"Anyway," she continued on, ignoring Stefan's look. "I'm betting on Trauma. Tell her to talk to Sheila - her Grams." She explained. "Sheila should know how to help or at least led Bonnie down the right way." Cali then frowned as another idea came to her. "Or it could be the Spirits'. You know, the dead 'Servants of Nature'." She rolled her eyes at Stefan's confused face.

"They could want Bonnie to do something or are trying to show her something. It could be anything really." She shrugged, "Witches are sneaky creatures." But when she saw Stefan's rapidly paling face she decided to be nice and try to ease his worries. "But i'm betting on Trauma being the answer."

Stefan inclined his head seeing her point. "So Trauma?"

Cali agreed, "Trauma."

* * *

A few minutes after assuring Stefan it was only Trauma and nothing else, - which included texting Kara, - Cali turned back to the two Humans. "Sorry about him. Apparently Damon kidnapped Gilbert." Both of the boys turned and stared blankly at her, confused at what she meant.

Tyler shrugged while turning back to the Pool table. Ignoring Matt who still looked pale. "Wait! What!?"

Cali made a face while pointing to one of the red balls that where near Tyler. "Yeah. I know. Damon, -"

"- Her elder brother, the alcoholic. -" Tyler cut in as he hit the ball.

"- Kidnapped Gilbert, -" Cali continued, only for Tyler to speak up again.

"- AKA Elena, the girl that dumped you then moved on right after. -" He said as he passed the Snooker to a dumbfounded Matt.

"- And Stefan. -"

" - The boring Twin brother of Cali here, that Elena moved onto. -" Cali smiled at Tyler in amusement. He was trying to make Matt angry and annoyed. And It was working. _Poor Matty, _Cali thought as she stared at the younger Donovan, who was turning red in annoyance at them.

"- Was worried. -"

" - Aren't we all? -" Cali made a face as she tilted her head to the side in agreement with Tyler's question. The only thing was that she was more worried about Damon then Elena, like everyone else was.

She hated how everyone was more worried about Gilbert then themselves. It was if they where puppets to Gilbert's show. A show that she was finding that she wouldn't be dancing to. Or even doing the choreography. The only show she would be doing would be her own... and her brothers. _Which would include Gilbert somewhere in it_, she thought dryly as she watched Tyler and Matt.

They didn't realise what was going on. They didn't really know much of their life they were or would give up as they remained friends with Gilbert. They didn't know that they were practically giving up their lives. They didn't know how the Doppelganger' worked. They didn't know anything about the Supernatural. Vampires, Werewolves, Doppelganger and Witches... it was all just a joke to them.

Although sooner or later Tyler would become a Werewolf. Just like his fore-fathers. A curse he couldn't escape.

In truth that was what they were. A curse.

A curse that was stretched across decades and generations. A curse against Mankind. But somewhere deep inside her she had the feeling that vampirism wasn't always meant as a Curse, but instead protection. Protection against what?

_... The Werewolves'... _

Her mind seemed to hiss at her. She shook her head when she started to get the feeling she was forgetting something or someone important. She hated when it happened as she had no idea how or why it was happening.

* * *

Calianne looked at the fireplace in her room as it burned. She was sitting on her bed, her legs against her chest as she watched. It was almost as if she was transfixed, by the flames. the danced, flickered and drew her in.

But she ignored them, as she looked down at the message on her phone - the one she was about to send.

**He told her. - C. **

To anyone else it wouldn't mean anything but to her it did. It meant the beginning of the end was coming. It was the start of something else. Something that was out of her hands. Just as Kara had predicted earlier on. And she would be the one to make it happen.

Cali looked up at the door, as she stared at it, she listened. Stefan was with Vicki in his room and Damon was out. No one would see her.

Lifting her hand she waved at the door.

It was a gesture. A simple gesture. It should not have meant anything. But it did.

SLAM.

She looked blankly at the now closed door. And winced as a sharp pain spread throughout her body. It originated for her chest where the Medallion had been engraved into her body. It felt like Vervain. It burned her, she shouldn't have it. But she did.

She had Magic.

**You say you have it all together**

**And everything's going your way**

**You say that nothing's bothering you**

**But you're just camouflaging your pain**

**Everyday there's a struggle**

**And you're wondering if you should let it go**

**Because faking ain't easy**

**When you're breaking into pieces**

**You say you have it all together**

**And everything's going your way**

**You say that nothing's bothering you**

**But you're just camouflaging your pain**

**Eartha - Logical Inference **

**The song above was one i found when i was looking for another, but i couldn't find it. So i've never really heard it. But i think that it describes Cali's feelings in this chapter.  
**

**Don't worry. Ric will be in the next one.**


End file.
